


No fue el peso de la sangre

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Broken Family Ties, Bruce Wayne es el padre de Jason Todd, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Jason Todd is Bruce Wayne's Biological Son, Jason Todd-centric, Loneliness, Secreates, new baby in the Batfamily, separates Ways
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Jason desaparece durante años y deja en claro que ha terminado con la familia en todos los aspectos, ha renunciado al Batclan y los Wayne sin dar explicación alguna, solo quemó todos los puentes de forma misteriosa.Parecía que esta vez era definitivo, hasta que cometió un error, como siempre siguió su corazón y a pesar de intentar borrar las huellas no contaba con el esmero que Tim y Barbara pondrían para seguir su rastro, ni la insistencia de todo el Batclan.
Relationships: Catherine Todd & Jason Todd & Willis Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Sheila Haywood & Jason Todd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50
Collections: Jason's heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [wasn't the weight of the blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755630) by [erothic69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erothic69/pseuds/erothic69)



> Lo siento necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza, pronto volveré a los fics que necesito terminar y dejar de desviarme, solo quiero guardar los trabajos que me gustan ya que he perdido varios como todos los de Silver_Phrase que casi me doy un tiro, eran buenísimos, smaragd_witch otro escritor bastante bueno entre otros. Un abrazo y espero que les guste este fics corto

Se abrió la puerta de la mansión Bruce fue el primero en entrar junto con Selina y el nuevo bebé por primera vez estaba la familia completa después de tanta tragedia en medio, había recuperado con sudor y lágrimas lo suyo, las empresas Wayne, su Fundación, a Dick que había dejado de ser Ric, las peleas con Damian junto con los fuertes sentimientos por fin habían sido aclarados, él niño rectificó su actitud de forma que le fue devuelto el manto de Robin, Tim bueno era Tim siempre inteligente y tranquilo, tan leal, Cass, Barbara, Kate, Step, Duke, Luke que era ya parte de la familia, no como hijo ya que afortunadamente Lucius Fox la mano derecha de Bruce durante la ausencia de Alfred seguía vivo y por último Alfred que habían logrado recuperarlo después de casi un año y medio cuando lo creyeron perdido, había pasado ya cuatro meses desde que volvió el viejo mayordomo a la mansión. Definitivamente era un día de fiesta para toda la familia, Bruce nunca se había sentido tan completo.

Amo Bruce me encargare de los regalos para el nuevo integrante de la familia, mientras ponganse comodos - Alfred sostuvo la puerta para dar paso a todos que sonreían y parloteaban entre sí, hasta Damian 

Te ayudo con eso - dijo Dick con una cálida sonrisa uniéndose a Alfred, ambos tomaron los numerosos regalos y fueron metiéndolos uno a uno, cuando por fin terminaron Dick no pudo evitar darse cuenta que había una sombra de nostalgia que empaño la felicidad de Alfred cuando por un momento perdió la sonrisa mirando a la familia y dio un suspiro - Alf? - Dick puso la mano en el hombro del hombre - ¿Pasa algo malo?

No Maestro Richard todo esta bien - suspiro Alfred y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar bocadillos mientras desempacaron los regalos una vez que acostaron a la bebé en su cama, los regalos iban desde pañales, chambritas, diademas todos de elegante envoltura y tarjetas de presentación, excepto uno el cual estaba envuelto papel sencillo sin moño sin embargo la caja era voluminosa fue abierta constaba de un cojín para amamantar, una suave manta adornada con tiernos gatitos, un coqueto vestido blanco, un monitor, esterilizador de mamilas, una cangurera para bebé y una coqueta diadema con orejas de gato.

Alguien le gusta las gatos - dijo Selina complacida con el regalo

Y no escatimo en gastos, penso en lo principal - murmuró Bruce - la tarjeta no la veo

Sin tarjeta - dijo Cass - nunca tarjeta, cuando lo dejaron en tu habitación 

Posiblemente se perdió - durante el envío añadió Barbara, sin embargo eso inquietó la paranoia de Bruce pero no dijo nada al respecto

Aquí están los bocadillos - Alfred dejo los bocadillos, el té, galletas en la mesa. Toda la familia se reunió en el feliz festejo transcurrió así la velada entre charla y risas, hasta Damian el más renuente pareció aceptar a su nueva hermana

Bruce espero a que todos fueran a descansar antes de bajar con la caja a la cueva en busca de pistas, todo parecía correcto con la caja misteriosa, sin signos de contaminación, bombas o algo fuera de lo común sin embargo le inquieto que solo encontró una solo huella casi completa pero la base de datos no arrojo nada en absoluto del propietario de dicha huella. Fue entonces cuando decidió rastrear la compra, el monitor fue una parte importante ya que era de última tecnología, permitía enlazarse mediante la red a cualquier lugar y poder vigilar al bebé hasta fuera de casa, constaba de un DVR con grabación en el ciberespacio, cuando llegó a la tienda preguntando por el comprador y la garantía, debido a que era Bruce Wayne no tuvo dificultad de que le dieran la información

Oh sí, Megan vendió ese monitor - dijo la mujer - lo recuerdo por que es un monitor que recien llego, un pedido especial donde él joven vino directamente, no quiso la compra en linea y dejó el anticipo en efectivo, Megan - la mujer hizo la señal para que la chica le informará - Puedes darle los datos del comprador e informarle al Sr Wayne de la garantía 

Un placer, con el sello del manual dejaron pagada una garantía extra de 3 años más, esto es 5 años que tiene usted para cualquier falla - le informo la chica rubia pecosa

Megan, ¿podria decirme quien fue el comprador si fuera tan gentil?, necesito agradecerle, por desgracia la tarjeta se perdió durante el transporte a casa - pido Bruce

Oh, no señor Wayne, no se perdió, el chico que lo compró pidió su envío directo de la tienda, junto con las otras compras realizadas aquí, pero no quiso dejar su nombre - explicó la joven 

¿Recordara como era el hombre?, ¿lo recuerda? - Bruce sonrió con su típico encanto a la joven

Meg mordió su labio sonrojandose un poco - Era guapo, alto como usted, por desgracia no pude ver sus ojos, seguro que eran lindos - murmurando lo último, traía una sudadera gris con una capucha que nunca se quitó, tenía un genial cuerpo a pesar de la ropa que holgada, excepto los pantalones de mezclilla que llenaba con sus muslos - suspirando cuando dijo "muslos" - mandíbula pronunciada, pomos afilados y mentón partido aparte de una sonrisa encantadora. - la chica frunció la nariz recordando -El vino en una moto deslumbrante -luego suspiro - eso fue lo que pude ver

Al parecer el joven dejó impresionada a la chica pero la información no era suficiente - ¿Recordará la fecha? 

Ah - la chica abrió la pantalla del servidor, tecleo rápidamente - esto fue hace quince días que dio el adelanto y hace dos que realizó la compra 

Bruce agradeció la información y se despidió, en cuanto llego al auto llamo a Barbara para hackear las cámaras del lugar y cercanas

Lo siento Bruce - ella contestó un parte horas después - tengo unas horas perdidas en el lugar y alrededores, al parecer estaba cubriendo sus huellas

Hnn- gruño Bruce

Sin embargo por la ruta, puedo buscar motos o algo que pueda coincidir con la persona que buscas. Bruce, no estas siendo algo paranoico 

Voy en camino, mientras intenta descubrir algo - Bruce cortó la comunicación dirigiéndose a la cueva , una vez que llego ya estaba en el lugar también Tim

Encontraron algo? - ambos se giraron donde Bruce, luego intercambiaron miradas - pueden dejar el misterio y decirme que encontraron - Bruce ya estaba un poco nervioso al respecto, lo único que lo tranquilizaba es que todo salió directo de la tienda pero no quería dejar nada al azar

Tim oprimio un boton - El es el único que coincide con los días, el tiempo y la descripción 

Bruce abrió los ojos se acercó a la pantalla y luego frunció el ceño - Imposible, la base de datos hubiera arrojado los resultados de la huella

No lo sé Bruce, hace cuanto tiempo que tenemos sin saber nada de él - suspiro Barbara - ¿Que pasó entre ustedes? - ella miró a Bruce con desconfianza - de repente dijo que no podía hacer esto más, eliminó todos sus quemadores que conocemos, nunca volvió a Gotham, nunca se volvió a contactar con nosotros, nos huye como la maldita peste y se ha vuelto ilocalizable

Barbara no le hice nada, no he hablado con él, no desde el breve encuentro después de lo del Joker y fue una pequeña charla cortes - Bruce pasaba la mano por su cabello 

Tim, busca los datos de Jason y compara la huella del archivo de nuevo - pido Bruce confundido, "no se explicaba qué demonios había causado esa ruptura" Jason se alejó a millas de ellos, eran cuatro años desde que desapareció del radar de los murciélagos, sabía que estaba vivo gracias a las noticias que le llegaba de terceros, hasta le pidió a su amigo Clark que lo encontrara y le extendiera la invitación a volver a Gotham por parte del Batclan, pero su respuesta fue "Dile que ganó, no me queda nada a qué volver, por favor que no vuelva a buscarme, acabe con él, con la supuesta familia" eso fue hace más de un año

Bruce no está - Tim interrumpió los pensamientos de su mentor - alguien borró todos sus registros, no hay huellas, DNA, nada. La persona que lo hizo se esmeró en hacer que fuera irrecuperable la información, o eso almenos parece

¿Queee? - dijo incrédulo Bruce - pero ¿Quien? ¿Por que alguien .... Jason - dijo entre dientes tratando de encontrar la respuesta del ¿Por qué? - Tim necesito que me ayudes a recuperar esos datos, la fecha en la que fue borrado y las grabaciones en la cueva - dijo pellizcando el puente de la nariz, no había explicación, esta vez no entendía nada, Jason era impredecible, pero no irracional y todo esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. 

Tim y Barbara trabajaron durante días para solo encontrar fragmentos de los archivos de Jason, hubo un 79% de probabilidades de que la huella fuera de él, pero su ADN fue completamente destruido

Hubo un video o fragmentos de él donde todo apuntaba que Jason era el causante del borrado de datos, pero hubo algo que lo inquieto e hizo llamar a Selina, a pocos minutos la mujer había bajado 

Selina por que no me dijiste que Jason estuvo hace 7 meses en la cueva - Bruce gruño enojado 

El chico solo vino por sus cosas Bruce, - Selina explicó molesta

Tt por favor padre vas a dejarte arrastrar en el drama de Todd de nuevo - Damian dijo de forma engreída mientras se movía hacia ellos -, hemos estado perfectamente sin él en la familia

Pequeño D, extrañamos a Jason, es un hermano para todos nosotros, cómo es posible que digas eso - Dick había estado entrando y saliendo de Gotham desde que se enteró del regreso de Jason, intentando encontrarlo sin resultado alguno

Yo lo necesito - grito Cass - Jason familia, este es su sitio

Los otros apoyaron a Cass, Damian se sintió derrotado y prefirió salir - Fue su decisión separarse de nosotros, por primera vez entro en razón e hizo lo correcto para todos - gritó mientras desaparecía por las escaleras 

Selina ¿qué pasó ese día? - Bruce ignorando el berrinche de Damian se enfocó de nuevo en su esposa, tal vez si sabía lo que estuvo mal podría traer al muchacho de regreso, al parecer había madurado, crecido, Bruce se había sentido como basura cuando Barry le hizo ver que era totalmente ilógico que Red Hood no asesinara al pingüino con un disparo a quema ropa "Demonios Batman, ¿acaso no es un excelente tirador? hasta el más mediocre hubiera completado el trabajo de haberlo querido mantenerlo abajo". Batman luego se dio cuenta que la bala nunca apareció, la única explicación que el FBI y Gordo dieron antes de retirar los cargos es que pudo haber sido un disparo en blanco, el pingüino ni siquiera perdió el ojo, cristales dentro de su cerebro fue lo que ocasionó el daño y el sangrado aparatoso de los cristales incrustados en sus párpados, dando como resultado solo lesiones a terceros ya que siquiera fue un asesinato imprudencial, el caso ya no competía al FBI mantenerlo como uno de los más buscados, solo a la policía si es que el pingüino levantaba cargos, pero nunca lo hizo. Bruce y Jason nunca hablaron del tema, nunca se presentó el momento ya que cuando hubo oportunidad Bruce estaba furioso con Jason por el intento de homicidio y por presentarse ante las cámaras para hacerles saber a todos que estaba vivo y dirigiendo el casino del pingüino desaparecido, siendo Jason presentado como su nuevo dueño, luego estuvo ocupado con el desastre que Bane dejo, el Diseñador que casi hace que pierda todo, hasta su libertad por cuestiones fiscales y el Joker remato, luego vino el embarazo de Selina, la pérdida del bebé, el encontrar a Alfred, otra vez el embarazo de Selina y cuando se dio cuenta Jason estaba ya muy lejos de ellos

Solo llego, vino por sus cosas, algo de ropa, unos libros fue todo y luego bajó para irse, me felicito por el embarazo, me reto por tomar café yo le explique que el café era..... - Selina quedo callada mirando la mesa del computador - Se llevó tu taza, hace más de un año, casi tres-rectifico Selina - él estuvo aquí en nuestro primer embarazo, y lo mismo me dijo.... cuando miré la taza de café no estaba - Selina lucía confundida. 

Bruce sacudió la cabeza - ¿La taza? ¿para qué quería Jason una taza de café vacía? no tiene sentido nada. Selina lo miró levantando las manos, si él no encontraba sentido, ella menos

Tim, Barbara miren las cámaras, ubiquen la fecha y localicen dónde se dirige Jason después de salir de aquí - Bruce sintió un golpe frío, algo no estaba bien, en que se había metido Jason, algo estaba ocultando y seguro no era nada bueno. Todo coincide desde ese aproximadamente ese tiempo Jason puso una muralla entre él y los murciélagos. 

Otro día pasó y lograron localizar a Jason en la clínica de Leslie Thompkins, Batman decide visitarla esa noche preguntando por el motivo por el cual Jason fue a verla

Lo siento Batman, no puedo decirte, es confidencial - Leslie se negó a contestar la respuesta 

Leslie necesito saber - Batman pidió con gentileza, sabía que la mujer no se intimidaba ante su presencia, es más ella y Alfred eran de las únicas personas que lo retaban cuando no se cuidaba una herida -, por lo menos dime si te dio algo, una taza o estaba herido

¿Que demonios tiene esa misteriosa taza que causa tanto revuelo entre ustedes? - contestó con molestia 

Esa taza es, era mía - respondió Bruce, pudo ver como los ojos de Leslie se hicieron grandes perdiendo un poco de color en sus mejillas

Demonios - murmuró, luego sacudió la cabeza - lo siento Batman es confidencial entre mi paciente y yo.

Leslie que no me estás diciendo, para que te dio la taza - Batman tomo el brazo de la doctora, ella se lo sacudió de inmediato -, Leslie si él está utilizando mi ADN para algo o cae en manos equivocadas

BRUCE - gruño molesta - ve y pregúntale a él, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que nadie está duplicando nada de nadie, ahora si no te molesta tengo pacientes que atender. Leslie salió del consultorio, Batman tenia mas preguntas que respuestas y nadie quien se las diera, pero tal vez había alguien, solo esperaba que no fuera más que un truco 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hace tres años**

Hubo gritos, puñetazos unos en el rostro, otros en la pared. La confucion de sus emociones lo agobiaban, el hombre frente a él pedía disculpas, juraba que lo amaba

Entonces solo contestame ¿POR QUEE? SOLO DIME PORQUE ARRETETIAS CON MI MADRE, CONMIGO - Jason gritó a todo lo que dio su voz

-NOS GOLPEABAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ CADA VEZ QUE LLEGABAS A CASA BORRACHO - Los puños de Jason temblaron - si no fuera por el pozo te enseñaría los recordatorios que tengo de tu maldita paternidad fallida 

FUI UN IDIOTA JASON, lo siento - gimió Willis - yo te amaba, te ame solo que esos trabajos, la tensión, el alcohol, a veces las drogas, el enojo

Si el enojo de tener que pagar las cuentas del hospital cuando estuve enfermo, el enojo de haber drogado a la mujer que me adoptó como hijo cuando ni siquiera era suyo - siseo con los ojos vidriosos, Willis se puso pálido y levantó la mirada - ¿qué pasa viejo? descubrí tu sucio secreto, ese secreto que literalmente me mato cuando fui a buscar a mi _madre_

 _Esa zorra no era tu madre -_ gruñó Willis y de inmediato se arrepintió de esas palabras, los ojos se abrieron de par en par y cubrió su boca, en un intento de arreglar el error añadió - fue Catherine ella fue tu madre

¿Que estas ocultandome? - Jason lo tomó del cuello de la camisa - DEJA DE MENTIRME DE UNA PUTA VEZ, SI ALGUNA VEZ ME AMASTE, SI ESTAS ARREPENTIDO COMO DICES ESTA ES TU ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD - volvió a sacudir a Willis antes de soltarlo

Jason, escucha, fue mi error, mi estupido error, pero no cambia que seas mi hijo, me equivoque y me di cuenta lo mucho que los amaba cuando fue muy tarde - dijo vencido Willis con lágrimas en los ojos

No me interesa, HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ - volvió a gruñir

Necesito que vayamos a mi lugar, a casa tengo que darte algo - Willis miro al suelo y trago después de sus palabras, sabía que con eso perdería para siempre a Jason, pero si no lo hacía de todas formas lo perdería. Una vez que entraron al lugar Willis sacó un sobre sellado que nunca abrió.

Jason esperaba respuestas sentado moviendo su rodilla con impaciencia, WIllis se sentó delante de él - Jason, hijo, Sheila y yo, bueno que puedo decirte, ella era algo inalcanzable y yo me deslumbre, la ame sin conocerla bien - Jason apretaba las mandíbulas escuchando cada palabra de su padre biológico, ella fue una clienta, no tan rutinaria como Catherine-, tuvimos nuestros encuentros como te escribí en la carta, solo que altere un poco la verdad, yo no quería causarte más dolor del que pasabas

Viejo no tienes ni puta idea del dolor, de lo que pase antes y después de las calles, así que no me vengas con mierda ni más mentiras - gruño Jason

Esta bien te dire todo, esta vez será toda la verdad de lo que yo se, lo demas dependera de ti - dijo Willis, en ese momento sintió como se le revolvía el estómago Jason presentía que la vida iba a darle más motivos para ser desgraciado, sin embargo necesitaba saber de una vez por todas toda la verdad, ese era su derecho - Sheila desapareció después de un tiempo sin dar explicación, creo que se aburrió de mi. Luego conocí a Catherine y me case con ella cuando se embarazo

Joder viejo, no podrías mantener tu lombriz en tus pantalones, hay una cosa que se llama preservativo - suspiro Jason pasando la mano por su cabello

Era joven e irresponsable, lo se - se excusó Willis

No me interesa, al grano - interrumpió Jason impaciente.

Catherine perdió al bebé y debido a una mala cirugía debido a la escasez de dinero ella quedo esteril, un año mas tarde llego Sheila contigo en brazos, me dijo que eras mio, pero ella no podía conservarte, así que o te tomaba o ella buscaría donde regalarte y yo no podía permitir eso, así que te tome y te lleve a casa, nunca me dijo que estabas enfermo, tuve que descubrirlo por mí mismo y sabes el resto, te nombre como mi padre, te registre como madre como Sheila, pero luego me arrepentí y busque quien cambiara el acta para que tu madre fuera Catherine.-Willis trago y pasó una mano en su rostro-, lo que no sabes es que años más adelante Sheila me envió este sobre con esta carta - WIllis le dio el sobre y la carta abierta, Jason los tomo y desplegó el papel donde su madre biológica explicaba el contenido de la carta

-En ella me dijo que no eras mi hijo y que ella no era tu madre, que eras el resultado de una mala cirugía que hizo a una mujer en un consultorio clandestino, Natasha Sokolov así dijo que se llamaba tu verdadera madre-Jason abrió los ojos de par en par, su piel se puso pálida, sintió como la sangre se le helaba y dejó de respirar - Sí, Jason, Natasha Sokolov la modelo Rusa famosa por su belleza que desapareció por meses antes de encontrarla muerta enterrada en un parque a las afueras de Gotham- Jason se sintió mareado, tuvo que recargar las dos manos en la mesa, controló su respiración -, al parecer cuando se estableció en Gotham tuvo una aventura clandestina con alguien importante, pero no podía permitir que nadie supiera de su embarazo, en esa época hubiera sido todo un escándalo, así que ella recurrió a tu madre

Corroboraste la información - Jason odio como su voz se escuchó, débil y temblorosa

No, por que no me intereso, _esa mujer era una arpía_ , quería que abriera el sobre y chantajeara al hombre que según Sheila decía que era tu padre - Willis cerró los puños - la amaba y me engaño, no se que tanto sea verdad en la carta o no, pero en esa época no pude evitar sentir rabia por mentirme, por su traición y me desquite con ustedes - los ojos de Willis se llenaron de lágrimas - lo lamento hijo fui un idiota

Jason se levantó de golpe del asiento - NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NO SOY TU HIJO, NI BIOLÓGICO, O DE NINGUNA OTRA FORMA, me das asco - todo el cuerpo de Jason temblaba, sus manos apretaron en un puño los papeles, odio que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos sin su permiso, sintió que no había aire en la habitación, no pudo más y tuvo que salir del lugar, no se dio cuenta que Willis gritaba detrás de él, no supo cuánto corrió hasta que las lágrimas nublaron su visión y cayó de bruces al pavimento sin poderse levantar tuvo que acurrucarse en medio del callejón oscuro permitiéndose llorar, de otra forma no podía siquiera respirar, no era hijo de nadie, no pertenecía a nada, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo cuando su madre Catherine murió nunca se había sentido tan perdido, solo y vulnerable, todo dolía, su corazón, los pulmones, la garganta empezó a arder, tal vez por que sin darse cuenta había grita en algún momento, quería levantarse, salir de ahi, ir a casa pero las piernas temblaban y su cuerpo no respondía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acurrucado sobre sí mismo hasta antes de poder levantarse e ir su casa.

Jason abrió la puerta, se sentía tan agotado que durmió durante todo un dia y una noche, durante semanas estuvo en modalidad de zombie, casi no comía, casi no hablaba con sus compañeros, fue hasta un mes después que abrió el sobre. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos años tres meses**

Batwoman regresaba de una dura noche de patrullaje, salto sobre la escalera de incendios se proponía a abrir su ventana cuando un ruido la hizo desviar su atención - Hood?! - se sorprendió mirar al hombre extraviado por más de un año y más le sorprendió cuando se acercó con la capucha roja cubriendo su cabello y ojos vestido completamente de civil a excepción de sus botas

Puedo tener unas palabras contigo - dijo con su voz gruesa de manera humilde

Pasa - Kate abrió la ventana espero a que el accediera al departamento y luego entró ella - Es extraño verte por Gotham estos días - hizo la observación mientras retiraba su peluca y capucha dejándolas sobre la barra de un pequeño bar que adornaba su casa - ¿Te sirvo algo? - Kate le dio una rapida mirada a Jason que lucia extrañamente inseguro y nervioso

Lo más fuerte que tengas, gracias - Jason contestó con voz suave con los puños en las bolsas de sus sudadera, aun no se había quitado la chaqueta, la noche era fría, pero el departamento de Kate era cálido

¿Noche difícil? - Kate sacó una botella de Whisky y dos vasos 

Jason dio una amarga, débil risa que terminó con un resoplido - Yo diría que una vida de mierda - las palabras salieron desde el interior de sus entrañas

Kate se encogió un poco al escuchar las palabras pero no fue la frase en sí, sino el modo en que lo dijo, como si cargara todo el peso del mundo en sus espaldas. Kate puso tres cubos de hielo en cada vaso, sirvió el Whisky, camino lentamente hacia Jason ofreciendo la bebida que recibió con un gracias luego la bebió de un golpe, ella levantó una ceja -Y pensé que mi noche era difícil - Kate le hizo la seña para que se sentara, él así lo hizo, ella fue por la botella pero otra cosa la sorprendió, Jason colocó la mano encima del vaso "por el momento no, Gracias" contestó con voz amable, ella noto un leve temblor en sus palabras - Vas a decirme ?cual es el misterio o le daremos más vueltas a esto?

Jason levantó la mirada, lucía un poco pálido, sus ojos brillaban y estaban más abiertos que de costumbre con una expresión entre preocupación y vergüenza, luego miró hacia un lado y sacudió la cabeza levantándose de un golpe haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo - Lo siento, esto es un error - Jason dio un par de zancadas en dirección a la ventana pero Kate lo detuvo

Demonios Jason, ya estás aquí y no vas a dejarme con el suspenso, no soy Bruce o alguno de ellos para hacerte las cosas fáciles- Kate le dio una mirada dura - Estoy cansada, sucia y solo me dejaras inquieta. Tu viniste a mi asi que deja tus juegos idiotas y madura un poco

Jason bajó la mirada a la mano de Kate que sostenía su brazo de forma firme, luego prestó atención al rostro irritado de la mujer de poca paciencia. El suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza - Bien, creo que es lo justo. - Ambos volvieron a sus asientos en la pequeña pero cómoda sala - Creo que esa otra copa estaría bien - Kate regalo una breve y cortés sonrisa sirviendo otro shot de Whisky en el vaso de Jason, el cual esta vez solo dio un sorbo, luego suspiro antes de hablar, como si intentara encontrar las palabras en el aire de la habitación - Kate, se que no me conoces lo suficiente y puedes negarte, juro que no lo tomaré a mal - Jason añadió un movimiento de manos como queriendo dar a entender que estuviera tranquila -, necesito un favor


	4. Chapter 4

Batman recordaba esas palabras del Joker la última vez que lo enfrentó mientras caminaba por el pasillo de Arkham "el murciélago solo engendra asesinos, es irónico que solo los tuyos maten" se enfureció cuando el Joker dijo esas palabras acariciando el rostro de Damian con una palanca, seguro había escuchado del enfrentamiento de Robin con KGBeast, Batman se paró frente a la puerta de la celda del Joker 

¿Batman estás bien? - preguntó Harvey Bullock

Sí - respondió monótonamente, Bullock abrió la celda 

No soy Gordon, así que no permitiré ningún atropello sobre el prisionero - advirtió - estaré cerca - con esto Bullock cerró la puerta 

El Joker levantó la vista y esbozo una satisfactoria sádica sonrisa - Batsy cuanto tiempo sin vernos - dijo con voz chillona - Awwww ¿No pudiste esperar hasta que escapara? 

No estoy aquí para tus juegos - gruño el murciélago -, quiero respuestas

Aguafiestas pero si acabas de llegar, ¿Que te ofrezco? ¿una taza de café, un pedazo de pastel?

Aque te referías cuando hablaste de engendrar asesinos - gruño Batman

Oh el Murciélago tenía dos pajaritos, el Murciélago tenía dos pajaritos uno explotó y ahora solo queda uno uno - el Joker mientras cantaba movía la cabeza - luego regreso siendo un asesino y ahora todavía tiene dos, dos, HA,HAHA - carcajeo el payaso

Batman lo tomó del cuello - déjate de bromas si no quieres que te borre esa sonrisa 

¿Que pasa Batsy? alguien te fue con el chisme, pensé que Sheila se lo había llevado a la tumba - el Joker sonrió amplio -, no era de la forma en que quería terminar el remate, pero la desaparición de Willis Todd junto con las supuestas pruebas complicó todo. - los ojos del Joker se ensancharon brillando lúgubremente -, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando Sheila intercambio la chicó por cerrar la boca - sonrió amplio y alegre -, y más cuando supe que el padre del chico y Batman eran la misma persona. - luego su expresión cambió a enojo - Pero tuvo que arruinarlo regresando, hubiera sido todo tan delicioso si yo solo hubiera encontrada las pruebas, creo que me apresure haciendo explotar a la rubia je,jeje, jeje...Hahahaha

Los ojos del murciélago se abrieron por un momento sorprendidos, de inmediato volvieron a su expresión iracunda - ¿Que pruebas?

Oh Batsy te preguntas cómo te descubrí, fue gracias a Sheila, ella sabia tu sucio secreto o debo decir el de Bruce Wayne - los ojos del payaso se encogieron con una brillantez extraña que solía tener cuando iba a acertar el golpe -, no fue difícil atar los cabos, el niño que me entrego Sheila se llamaba Jason Todd, pero no era un Todd por lo que me dijo la mujer y yo sabía de sus prácticas clandestinas, una en especial Natasha Sokolov

Batman soltó al Joker como si lo quemara, este empezo a reir maniaticamente al grado que lagrimas salían de sus ojos - Es irónico, lo tuviste todo el tiempo en casa y no lo viste y ahora el pajarito voló y no regresara por lo que escuche - el Joker volvió a reír -, no después de que casi lo matas según lo que me dijo el pingüino, Batsy, Batsy tus hijos biológicos son tu mayor fracaso 

Batman golpeó la puerta , necesita salir del lugar, se sentía asfixiado, casi tira a Bullock en su salida, corrió directo al Batmovil rechinando las llantas, el necesitaba saber si era verdad lo que el psicópata le había dicho. De pronto sintió que su corazón se detuvo, ahora todo tenía sentido, la taza, el borrado del archivo, de alguna forma Jason ya lo sabía, quemo los puentes, se hizo ilocalizable, no pudo imaginarse lo solo y herido que estaba, inseguro del lugar que tenía en la familia, todo el rechazó, las comparaciones con su predecesor, las peleas, su muerte, si todo era cierto él había provocado la muerte su su propio hijo, le enterró un batarang en el cuello, luego lo golpeó salvajemente, lo culpo una y otra vez de cosas que no hizo, estuvo rechazandolo una y otra vez hasta que por fin agotó al chico a tal grado que como dijo Barbara hora Jason los evitaba como la peste

Bruce se preguntó si hubiera hecho lo mismo con Damian si el niño hubiera pasado por lo mismo, mientras apretaba a fondo el acelerador, lo negó con la cabeza, sintió náuseas al recordar cuando llevó a Jason a Etiopía para que recordara con el único objetivo de recuperar a Damian, el niño que había tenido enfrente que era su primogénito, cuando todo el tiempo lo tuvo frente a sus narices, un hijo de su propia carne sometido a vivir a tierna infancia violencia, maltrato y abandono, Bruce solo le dio lo mismo con un toque de esperanza, la esperanza de tener lo que el niño más codiciaba, nunca fue riqueza, ni comodidad, siempre fue familia. Batman saltó del vehículo cuando llegó a la cueva, lucía nervioso

B tenemos una situación, un robo en el Banco de East West - informó Drake alistandose 

Esta Dick? - pregunto Batman

Aquí - grito el chico listo para salir

Puedes hacerte cargo esta noche junto con Luke y Cass? toma a quien necesites, menos a Tim, ni Barbara- El Batclan parpadeo sorprendido, ¡¿Batman rechazando una emergencia?! - llévate a Robin

Uh? sí - respondió Nightwing sorprendido

Batman espero a que salieran de la cueva, Tim y Barbara lo miraban expectantes - vas a decirnos de qué se trata

Barbara, Tim necesito que de alguna forma encuentren el ADN de Jason, es urgente

Bruce, es imposible recuperarlo - dijo Tim - ¿Cual es tu problema Bruce? ¿Cual es la urgencia? No solo puedes dejarlo por la paz, Jason no va a cometer ningún crimen, ni siquiera se ha escuchado mucho de él y lo poco que se sabe que hasta la Liga lo ha considerado como elemento viable para trabajar juntos sin necesidad de pertenecer a ellos.

Batman camino hacia la vitrina donde estaba el traje de Jason sin escuchar el parloteo de Tim, tal vez encuentre algo, un poco de sangre, cabellos, pero fue lavado antes de colocarlo en su lugar - El casco - dijo corriendo al cuarto de Damian.

Barbara y Tim se miraron entre ellos preocupados y confundidos, a los pocos segundos Bruce le lanzó el casco a Tim para encontrara cualquier rastro que sirviera, luego abrió la vitrina casi rompiéndola y arrojó el traje hacia ellos - SUFICIENTE BRUCE - gritó Barbara enojada - No pienso participar en esta nueva cacería de Jason, NO sin una buena razón - ella se levantó de un golpe - Tim - ella lo miró esperando su respuesta 

B, Barbara tiene razón -dijo Tim con voz tranquila

NO ESTO CAZANDOLO - el gruñido de Bruce hizo que ambos se estremecieran - Yo, solo necesito saber...- dijo en voz suave, angustiada sujetando su cabeza con las dos manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta

Saber que demonios Bruce - Barbara como siempre fue la más dura entre los murcielagos, la unica de ellos que podía llamarlo a la razón sin entrar en golpes, siempre y cuando el murciélago aceptara hacerlo

SI ES MI HIJO - grito desesperado

Que yo sepa sigue estando en el estatus de adoptado y vivo - puntualizó Barbara 

Tim solo se quedo sin aliento mirando a Bruce como un idiota por unos segundos, luego se sacudió, paso por enfrente de Barbara para tomar el casco y el traje, de inmediato empezó a trabajar frenéticamente, Barbara frunció el ceño - Tim, vas a ...

No lo captaste - aseguró Tim trabajado en el casco - está hablando de herencia, la taza, el borrado de ADN, la clínica de Leslie, no responde ninguna llamada, nos rehuye desapareciendo cada vez que se da cuenta que estamos por las cercanías volviéndose un fantasma para todos nosotro. Bruce solo necesita corroborar algo que Jason supo hace no se cuanto tiempo antes 

Barbara sintió como el escalofrios subía por su piel mientras sus cejas subieron hasta el techo - Mierda Bruce - murmuró en un resoplido, mientras las arrugas de preocupación eran visibles en la cara de Bruce - Leslie, con la fecha puedo hackear en busca de su seudónimo

Gracias Barbara - suspiro Bruce

Todos pusieron manos a la obra, Tim encontró una muestra suficientemente buena para trabajar, Bruce dio un poco de su saliva para correr la prueba, prueba que tardaría entre dos y tres días. Barbara encontró el seudónimo Roy Williams habia solicitado una prueba de paternidad al Memorial Gotham Hospital donde el doctor Samuel Baker había realizado y enviado el sobre a la clinica despues de 5 días

Bruce marco haciéndose pasar por el doctor Frank Rogers de General Patrice Institute excusando que perdieron las pruebas - Oh, es extraño dijo el Dr Baker, pensé que el señor Roy estaba dando seguimiento en el Institute Johnson de Nebraska

Bruce trago - es solo un chequeo rutinario - fue lo que le vino en mente

Bien deme los datos para enviarselas - esos fueron los cinco minutos más eternos para Bruce en cuanto llegaron los resultados prácticamente arrojó a Tim del asiento quien parpadeo en el suelo mirando a su desordenado mentor 

* * *

Cuando los demas murciélagos llegaron a casa llevaron compañía extra con ellos Batwoman llevaba información de algo que parecía atracos rutinarios a los bancos por más de un mes 

Demonios Bruce tienes que calmarte - escucharon la voz de Barbara reclamándole a Bruce mientras Tim estaba en el suelo sobre su trasero sorprendido a un lado de Bruce, nadie dijo nada, al parecer ni siquiera habían escuchado cuando las motos arribaron en la cueva. 

Entonces Kate gritó - Bruce basta, no tienes derecho - ella reconoció el sello del hospital, sobre que Jason le enseñó cuando requirió un trasplante de células madre para su columna, todo bajo la promesa de guardar el secreto, ahora ella no sabia como Bruce había logrado atar los cabos, ella empujó a Bruce y cerró de inmediato el archivo, empezó a teclear para borrarlo pero Bruce la empujo

Suficiente Kate - gruñó y luego la miró entrecerrando los ojos con un destello de ira en él - Kaateeee - arrastró su nombre

Oh mierda - murmuró Barbara

Todos los miraban perplejos a los dos, excepto Tim y Barbara que se acercaron a Batwoman - Lo sabías y no dijiste nada - reclamó Barbara sintiéndose traicionada, por qué Jason recurrió a alguien con la que tenía tan poca interacción, no a ella, no a Tim que solían ser lo más cercano a la confianza de Jason

No tienes derecho Bruce, son documentos PRIVADOS - arremetió Kate

Sabes que tengo todo el derecho a saber - Bruce dio un teclazo para abrir el documento volviendo a empujar a Kate con la que mantuvo un forcejeo

Basta Kate - intervino Nightwing -, no se que esta pasando pero basta - dijo sujetándola, ahora estaba luchando con dos intentando ir de vuelta al teclado

Es la decisión de él, no tuya - gritó Kate

Kate ¿que tienes que ver en esto? - preguntó Tim tranquilo mientras sus engranajes giraban - si Jason necesita ayuda, necesitamos saberlo, él es parte de esta familia 

No, Tim, el renuncio a ella hace años y no te preocupes lo resolvimos - Kate empujo a Dick, pero fue muy tarde el resultado tintineaban en la pantalla


	5. Chapter 5

Damian veía la interacción entre todos, los gritos, empujones, su padre fuera de sí, por el otro lado Kate, Tim y Barbara sabían algo que él desconocía, miro cuando Selina entro a la cueva con él bebé en brazos junto con Alfred que cargaba una charola con té y sandwiches sabiendo que todos estaban de regreso

Presto atención a la pantalla que marcaba al final de una serie de números y datos un índice de paternidad combinada del 1,653,657 a un lado probabilidad de paternidad del 99.999%, Bruce se puso rígido 

¿Sabes quien es la madre? - Tim miró a Bruce, Damian sólo agrandó los ojos no entendía nada 

Natasha Sokolov - murmuró Bruce

¡Maldición Bruce dormiste con la supermodelo Natasha Sokolov! - gruño Kate - deberías de enmicarte esa cosa y dejar de propagar hijos en todo el mundo

Damian abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito - ¿QUE DEMONIOS BRUCE? - entonces Bruce todavía en su traje de Batman fue la primera vez que se vio pequeño ante el grito de Selina al grado que despertó a la bebé - ¿CUANDO PLANEABAS DECIRME? ¿EEEH? TAL VEZ EN LA GRADUACIÓN DE NUESTRA HIJA O EN MI LECHO DE MUERTE, NO TE BASTA CON LOS QUE TIENES ADOPTADOS, AHORA RESULTA QUE TIENES A FUERA A MÁS DE UNO. ¿CUANTOS MÁS BRUCE, CUANTOS MÁS?

Señorita Kyle recuerde a la bebé -Alfred colocó la charola en una mesa cercana

Selina yo bebé - Cass tomó a su pequeña hermanita con cuidado, algo que había querido hacer desde el primer día que la vio

Selina se calmó un poco depositando al gritón bebé colorado en brazos de Cass - Tranquila Helena - murmuró - Mamá lo siente

Selina no son las cosas como piensas - Bruce intentó explicar

NO? si mira la pantalla, ahora resulta que te llamas John Smith y tienes un hijo que se llama..- ella miró a la pantalla de nuevo - Roy Williams el cual no debe ser menor de...20 años, eso sí la tal Natasha Sokolov realmente está muerta como dijeron los periódicos 

Tiene 23 y su madre falleció al dar a luz al niño - Bruce pellizco el puente de la nariz

Ah, entonces hace 23 años que lo sabías- Selina movió la cabeza con desaprobación

NO, SELINA ME ACABO DE ENTERAR ESTA NOCHE - gritó Bruce desesperado, Selina y Damian que lo miraba desde lejos no le apartaron la vista -, tal vez Jason desenterró su cuerpo para el análisis, no se desde cuando lo supo 

Selina se sacudió confundida - ¿Que tiene que ver tu hijo ausente y rechazado en esto? ¿a caso te esta chantajeando?

No - respondió Bruce con un gruñido

Bruce si hay algún tipo de amenaza nosotros podemos hablar con él, hacerlo que entienda, ayudarte esta vez - de inmediato salió Dick en su defensa y con temor de que Bruce lastimara a Jason, ya bastante había hecho Dick cuando no fue él mismo bajo control del Joker hace años

ES JASON EL DE LAS PRUEBAS, NO HAY CHANTAJE, NI AMENAZA - por fin lo dijo en voz alta y nunca pensó que eso dolería tanto

Damian sintió hielo en el cuerpo, el ahora joven que se jactaba de el peso de la sangre sobre los otros, él que señaló a Jason como el error de la familia, quien no pertenecía ahí resultaba ser su medio hermano, los tres padre e hijos tenían el defecto de la ira, solo que Jason lidio con una cuel familia abusiva en su pasado, luego su asesinato y el pozo que hacía la fórmula exacta para una tormenta perfecta, compartían el amor por la cultura, obsesivos en la vigilancia, astutos, tácticos, espinosos por fuera con un centro suave que los hacía proteger a los más débiles, Damian tenía un enfermizo acaparamiento de mascotas, sin embargo Jason amaba a los perros sin la necesidad de acapararlos como Damian con los animales y Bruce con los niños, el acaparamiento de Jason eran los libros. La misma mandíbula cincelada, la altura, los anchos hombros y fuertes músculos era la genética de Bruce por lo demas, la cintura más reducida, los ojos, el arco de la ceja seguro era proveniente del lado materno al igual que el sarcasmo e inteligentes comentarios, pensó Damian - No, no puede ser real - gimió el niño al mismo tiempo que el mayordomo dijo - Oh mi palabra, mi muchacho perdido 

Bruce miró atónito a su hijo con ojos vidriosos, puños temblorosos y cara roja de ira, secó sus ojos y salió corriendo del lugar - Damian hijo espera - Bruce levantó la mano pero el niño estaba ya escaleras a arriba 

Todos en completo shock, con excepción de Tim y Barbara que habían ido paso a paso en el descubrimiento y Kate que sabía eso y un poco más - Me marcho - declaró Kate

No te irás a ningún lado hasta que me digas lo que sabes - Bruce la tomó del brazo, el cual ella se sacó de encima

No es mio para contarlo, pero hay mucho más de lo que crees. Solo dejalo en paz, Jason no necesita de esto, no cuando está a punto de su recuperación - Kate se acercó a Bruce con una expresión como si implorara - Bruce si de verdad te preocupa solo dale unos meses, cuatro para que empieces a acosarlo, él necesita estar tranquilo, con cuidados a pesar de que no escucha en su mayoría de veces. Si se da cuenta que alguno de ustedes está cerca solo hará que huya y perderá todo lo que ha avanzado 

Bruce se inquieto, cuatro meses y algo estaba mal con Jason lo cual seguro tenía que ver con su salud, tal vez por eso recurrió a Kate, a los análisis. Las respuestas eran donación de algún órgano o cáncer y por lo que hablaba Kate todo indicaba algún tipo de cáncer - ¿Es cáncer? solo dime eso por favor Kate, él es mi hijo, lo ha sido desde que lo acogi antes de saber que todo esto 

Kate se apiado de Bruce - No es cancer Bruce, puedes estar tranquilo, pero necesita tratamiento y está en la última fase, no lo heches a perder - más de un suspiro de alivio se escuchó en el lugar, ella camino hacia la salida

Kate, ¿sabes donde esta? - preguntó Dick, ella ni siquiera giro o retrocedió, solo negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la cueva dejándolos en completo shock


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce semicumplio su palabra, no fue tras de Jason, si no espero cautelosamente durante cinco meses, vigilo usando todo recurso que tenía a la mano, ahora Red Hood era el símbolo rojo de Rusia, el antihéroe de Norte América era el héroe no solo de la cruda Rusia donde vigilo el nivel de vida de los ciudadanos, sacó a la luz la podredumbre de sus gobernantes si no que se movía por toda Europa siendo bien recibido. Su hogar era ahora el hogar de su madre, movió a los Outlaws a su lugar favorito Italia, Jason odiaba el frío a pesar de que el hogar de su madre tenía ese horrible clima gélido durante muchos meses aprendió a amar sus nuevos dos hogares decidido a nunca mirar atrás, Rusia era mucho peor que Gotham en criminalidad en sus inicios ya que el gobierno de mano de hierro era el peor que todos los villanos de Gotham, soldados y policía corruptos hacían sufrir a la ciudadanía con el nuevo mandatario Igor Vasíliev que derribó todos los avances de su predecesor sumergiendo no solo a Rusia a un gobierno de terror si no que la guerra sucia, la venta de armas a terroristas, el uso de estos en gobiernos donde el país rojo quería ganar terreno fue utilizado y casi lo logra, ya que solo un proscrito podía hacer la labor que un superhéroe le estaba prohibido por las leyes.

Los Outlaws entraron a las entrañas de la bestia y la derribaron sin importar que método utilizaban, corrió sangre de los enemigos, solo que esta vez Red Hood no fue el ejecutor directo, él se encargó de manipular de poner uno en contra de otro para que se asesinaran entre ellos, así que las manos de los Outlaws estuvieron siempre limpias, se infiltraron, corrieron riesgo una y otra vez, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de que alguien perdiera la vida, principalmente Red Hood que solía arriesgarse primero antes de su equipo, los únicos que nunca corrieron riesgo fueron sus niños y nada tenía que ver si eran metahumanos, Jason supo liderarlos, amarlos, entenderlos, fue el arco que impulsa la flecha a la dirección correcta, al grado que algunas veces Clark o Diana lo buscaban para llevarles uno que otro joven o niño aspirante al crimen. 

Diana se enorgullece de Red Hood cuando el chico le enviaba fotos de la nueva vida de los jóvenes, la mayoría de ellos tomando la segunda oportunidad como civil, algunos como soldados para servir a su patria, con una secreta lealtad mayor a Red Hood. Jason nunca pensó encontrar su vocación como mentor, siempre se sintió incapaz de ser una figura positiva por encima de los héroes, sin embargo el tenia algo que las ellos carecían, Jason era un experto, de lo que fue señalado, ser un error, un fracaso una y otra vez, la oveja roja del Batclan, el murciélago exiliado, el pájaro roto junto con su espíritu de lucha, no tenía miedo de caer, porque se levantó una y otra vez renaciendo como el fénix de entre sus cenizas, el fracaso era el desayuno para él éxito del mañana, el aprendizaje fue lo que tomó y enseñó a sus niños que se sentían como propios 

Un dia antes de que se cumplieran siquiera tres meses Clark entró a la torre de vigilancia dando unas palmadas en el hombro a Bruce mientras le arrojó un periódico con la noticia de que la fuerza roja como llamaban a los Outlaws había desmantelado los misibles del conflicto armado en Siria, dando a conocer a los diplomáticos corruptos que alimentaban el fuego del lugar vendiendo armas a los terroristas - Debes estar orgulloso, este sera su ultimo trabajo en un tiempo, creo que se esmero tu muchacho esta vez 

Batman miro el periódico, sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo - ¿Como esta? - suspiro

Se ve bien, un poco agotado. Afortunadamente me dijo Diana que tiene al primo y el abuelo Sokolov ayudándolo con su problema - Clark dio un sorbo a su agua -, necesita ahora de la familia

Clark es mi hijo - Clark miró con curiosidad a Bruce dándose cuenta del cambio en sus latidos 

Lo se, tu lo adoptaste, pero este no es un problema que la familia no consanguínea pueda arreglar - Clark no sabían nada del drama de los murciélagos, solo que Diana había visto salir a Jason de un hospital en Moscú con un anciano, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, Diana casi se desmaya cuando mira a Jason en ir llevado en una silla de ruedas, Jason noto su semblante y la tranquilizo, daño medular explicó causado por combates pasados, tendría que permanecer unos meses en reposo antes de volver al vigilantismo, pero su trabajo como escritor lo mantendrá ocupado, así Diana pasó a ser ferviente compradora de JP Sokolov. Cuando se le comentó a Bruce no quiso hacer mención de las lágrimas que vio escurrir en el hombre detrás de la máscara

Deberia estar ahi, soy su padre - odio no poder correr hacia su hijo perdido, abrazarlo y traerlo de vuelta al hogar donde pertenecía, donde siempre perteneció.

Lo siento, pensé que lo sabías - Clark se disculpó -, sin embargo no puedes ayudarlo con los trasplantes de célula madre

Ese es el problema Clark, el problema es que si puedo, pero mi solo presencia solo perjudicaría su recuperación - Batman se incorporó

Bruce, es médula, necesitas ser un pariente cercano para que el tratamiento tenga el éxito, por lo menos en el caso de Jason y ni siquiera sabes si eres compatible o no - Clark trató de tranquilizarlo

Batman quedó quieto a dando la espalda - Soy compatible, lo se, hice las pruebas y soy su padre y no me refiero a la adopción - Batman salió del lugar dejando a un mudo Superman que había olvidado como hacer funcionar sus superpulmones para respirar. 

Fue en Canadá a los ocho meses donde héroes, criminales, gobiernos y población tuvieron que reunirse para luchar hombro a hombro contra una invasion extraterreste, Batman tenía perfectamente organizada al clan de un extremo corrió entre las líneas enemigas cuando miro un casco rojo con tonos grises y negro metálico, una formación en V entraba por el flanco izquierdo, al frente el único humano de un equipo formado por una amazona, un clon de superman y un conjunto de metahumanos y tres extraterrestres jóvenes, los niños habían crecido, se movían con soltura en el campo de batalla a ojo de su guía principal. Red Hood no sólo había mejorado en su estilo de lucha, si no que sabía delegar responsabilidades con Artemisa la segunda al mando y adquirido experiencia militar en el campo que transmitió a los ahora jóvenes. 

En la lucha alguien gritó en alemán - Abran paso la furia roja ha llegado - los hombres se movieron abriendo el ejército en dos para permitirle a Red Hood un perfecto disparo con un lanza cohetes a uno de los motores alienígenas de la nave nodriza sin tocar el combustible, Deadshot envidio la precisión del forajido usando un arma de tal destrucción, Red Hood calculó perfectamente el lugar para destruir los motores sin provocar una explosión nuclear en el lugar.

En su lucha se topó con Black Bat que lucharon espalda con espalda por un periodo en mutuo entendimiento, eso fue casi una danza ambos leían sus cuerpos, no necesitaron palabra alguna, vino por un momento la nostalgia en Jason, lo que alguna vez hubiera podido ser si las cosas no se hubieran estrellado de la forma en que sucedió, pero esa fue otra vida, una que dejo atrás.

Cuando todo termino por fin llegó el momento que Batman había esperado, escondido entre el polvo que todavía no se asentaba Batman se acercó a Hood que era vitoreado por soldados del continente Europeo - ROJO, ROJO FUERZA ROJA

No más Outlaws, ahora todos rojos ser?, no solo rojo ella y rojo el, Biz ahora rojo él también, eso confunde - Bizarro rascaba su cabeza

Jason soltó una alegre carcajada - No amigo, siempre Outlaws, pero a ellos les gusta más lo del rojo - Hood levantó el brazo y desordenando los cabellos de Bizarro como se hace con un niño

El equipo empezó a moverse, los Outlaws no se quedaban nunca a recibir y bañar con su ego los regocijos de las ovaciones públicas, no lo hacían para vanagloriarse si no por la y para la gente, cada persona que se cruzó en el camino de Jason que le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, cada persona que reconoció la desesperación de un niño sin hogar y no pasó de largo, todos ellos a pesar de que al contarlas le sobrarían dedos en su mano pero valía pelear por cada una de ellas, solo esta vez dejo que los chicos saborearan la gratitud "Cuidado con alimentar el ego con alabanzas" una vez les dijo "hoy pueden victoriarte por que lo que hiciste y otro día cuando caigas sin red esos mismos que cantaron alabanzas hacia tu persona, pueden abucharte por tu error, si pierdes la verdadera razón por la cual lo haces entonces el levantarte será más doloroso"

Jason dejo unos pasos atrás al equipo, necesitaba salir antes de ... - Mierda - dijo en voz alta cuando vio a Nightwing, Spoiler y Signal cuando doblo a la derecha por una calle estrecha al transporte, Jason rápidamente dio dos pasos y giró a la izquierda por otra estrecha calle topándose con un muy enojado Drake más alto de lo que recordaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, había ganado musculo pero seguía siendo el pájaro flaco de la familia, a su lado estaba Black Bat con una cínica sonrisa y Batwing que estaba en posición de defensa por si intentaba escapar, Jason gruño debajo de su garganta mientras retrocedía y giraba por donde vino, casi chocando con el murciélago negro en el pecho de Batman que tenía a un lado a Batgirl, Jason lanzó la garra hacia el tejado, pero a los pocos centímetros del suelo un batarang corto su cuerda haciéndolo aterrizar

Que Demonios - ladro Hood -, esto no es Gotham por que no se van a perseguir extraterrestres o verdaderos criminales que se encuentran a unos metros del lugar - su cuerpo estaba listo para la lucha, inclinado, los músculos tensos las manos cerca de sus pistolas

Jason sé - penas abrió la boca el murciélago cuando Jason volvió a gruñir

Esas muertes fueron controladas, estaba trabajando para el ejército Francés, aliado de los EU, era mejor las 300 muertes de terroristas que los 5760 civiles inocentes, entre ellos niños, mujeres y ancianos todos ellos congregados en la plaza de la Concordia - Bruce trago ante la información, no era extraño que su hijo tuviera la sangre reptiliana cuando se trataba de defender inocentes, siempre haría lo necesario, no le gusto la información sin embargo había una institución respaldando. Pero lo que más le dolió es no saberlo, tantos años separados uno del otro 

No es eso - respondió Batman perdiendo la paciencia 

Entonces ¿qué quieres? ni siquiera trabajo en el país, tienes todo un puto océano de distancia, apenas atravieso el Atlántico y no puedes esperar para acosarme - Jason miraba a sus flancos sin perder ninguno de vista - ¿De que me acusas ahora?

De nada, por todos los cielos Hood, no te acuso de nada, quiero que vuelvas a casa - gruño Batman en todo lo grueso de su voz, por todos los cielos parecía que solo sus hijos biológicos tenían la facultad de sacarlo de sus casillas con poco esfuerzo

Jason soltó una carcajada incrédula - Un día me odias, al otro me necesitas. Estas enfermo, tenemos demasiados problemas en esta jodida relación, y la respuesta es NOO - soltando la negativa con un gruñido rotundo

Jason lo se todo - Batman dio un paso hacia el chico

No nombres en el campo - lo reto - y no se de que jodidos hablas y no me interesa

Jason se irguió por completo empezando a moverse donde estaba Nightwing para salir del lugar, en lo que él respectaba ya había terminado

Eres mi hijo, no puedes solo alejarte como si nada - Batman cerró la distancia entre los dos 

Jason se congeló ante la palabra hijo, pero tomo compostura, como agradeció haber vuelto a la máscara completa sustituyendo al dominio y la media máscara- Viejo un papel no nos hace familia y bien tu la sabes, soy tu mayor vergüenza, tu error que no dejas de de ventilarlo por todos lados - contestó sacudiendo las manos

No hablo de la adopción, hablo de ser tu padre biológico - Batman lo reclamaba ahora como suyo, maldito infierno Jason no podía creerlo

No se quien te dijo esa estupidez pero es falso, totalmente falso - Su boca decía no, pero sus músculos se contrajeron ante la tensión

Hood sabemos lo del robo de la taza, pruebas de paternidad y corroboramos la información - Drake hablo, había emoción en su voz un tinte de enojo en ella - te largaste, nos hiciste a un lado por tus problemas con B, NO ES JUSTO QUE NOS DESECHARAS, QUE ME DESECHARAS COMO SI NO SIGNIFICARA, NO SIGNIFICAMOS NADA PARA TI - Tim golpeo el hombro de Jason con fuerza. Jason se quedó frío ante la furia de Tim, para que lo necesitaba, tenía a Dick, todos tenían a Dick ahora que había regresado de su viaje de la amnesia 

Tu mismo me golpeaste cuando desaparecí y tu haces lo mismo - ahora era turno de Nightwing 

No me vengas con esa mierda Dickface tu fingiste tu muerte - contraataco - no es lo mismo, yo solo queme los puentes

Sin comunicación, sin saber dónde estabas durante meses, casi un año sin saber de ti, si estabas vivo o muerto - reclamo Barbara -, y de todas las personas fuiste con Kate, no con Tim, no con alguno de nosotros

Mierda Kate, la pensó más discreta - No se que les dijo Kate 

No dijo nada, ella intentó borrar el resultado de tu prueba de paternidad - ahora Selina se había integrado a la discusión, estos salían de todos lados, Selina se acercó a Hood lo suficiente para tomarlo del hombro y pasar una mano por su mascara - fue el regalo de que le hiciste a tu hermana lo que causó la primera pista, una cosa conduzco a otra - Jason se maldijo por ser tan estúpido, no pudo evitar sacarse al bebé de su cabeza, el deseo de estar cerca, cargar a su pequeña hermanita, añorar un hogar que no era más suyo, añorar a un padre que ya no lo quería en su vida - me gustaría que ella conociera a su hermano, que estuvieras con ella, la amaras y protegieras con esa fiereza que solo tu sabes

Jason sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos picaban, sus pulmones se contrajeron, necesitaba salir, tomó la mano de Selina, le hubiera gustado tenerla a su lado mientras ambos mimarían al nuevo integrante y él cuidaría que ninguno intentara arrastrarla a una vida nocturna de peligro. Jason sacudió esa idea, había perdido el derecho a estar ahí, ya no había nada en ese lugar para él, todos continuaban su vida, el único hombre que hubiera podido hacerlo regresar ya no estaba en la tierra de los vivos - Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto, no otra vez, no de nuevo, no ahora - Jason empezó a retroceder, giró sobre sus talones pasó por encima de Nightwing y desapareció con los gritos de los otros en sus espaldas, escaló, corrió hasta que estuvo lo más lejos de todos ellos

Vio el avión a lo lejos, por fin podría regresar a su hogar, su verdadero hogar con su verdadera familia - eres un completo cobarde Todd - Jason gimió, ¿por que no? verdad, por su puesto había que rematar con la cereza del pastel 

¿Que jodidos quieres engendro del demonio? - gruño mirando a su hermano menor, Jason hubiera estado agradecido de tener a Tim en lugar de Damian, es más hasta aceptaría gustoso a Dick Grayson, pero Damian Wayne era una pesadilla viviente, petulante mocoso sintiéndose merecedor del mundo solo por un accidente genético y sus padres constipados no ayudaron mucho alimentando su ego o ignorando su mal comportamiento hasta el pase libre en el asesinato con pretexto de su violenta crianza en la liga - Puedes estar tranquilo no voy a volver - Jason camino a lado del joven

Tt no era lo menos que esperaba de ti, por tu mala crianza, estás deshonrando nuestra herencia al darle la espalda a la familia - Damian se interpuso en su camino, el niño había crecido en tamaño y músculos, sin embargo seguía siendo más pequeño que Jason y con menos masa, Robin sacó su espada apuntando al pecho de Hood - te reto, si ganos regresas sin protestas

Y si pierdes - Jason levantó una ceja incrédulo

No me opondré a tu exilio autoinfligido

Que? vas a tirarte a la lona - Jason contestó riendo entre dientes - niño ve con tu padre y solo déjame en paz - Jason movió la espada con una mano, pero Damian estaba determinado a dar pelea, ahora la espada estaba en su garganta amenazando con sacar sangre de su piel

Sí eso quieres mocoso - Jason se sacudio a Damian y saco su propia espada 

Damian arremetió con un grito, el fuerte golpe llegó a la cuchilla de Jason y de pronto estaban envueltos en una lucha encarnizada, Damian no se contenía a diferencia de Jason que solo se defendía del ataque

Robin - gruño Batman cuando llegó a sus oídos la información de que sus dos hijos se batían en duelo, toda la familia corrió al lugar -detén esto ahora

No - gritó el joven con otro ataque a Jason por la espalda que bloqueo con la propia sosteniendo el mango por detrás de su cabeza - mi honor y su regreso está en juego

Jason giró sobre sus tobillos dando una patada giratoria al estómago de Damian suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo sin romper nada dentro del joven - Yo no accedi a nada, tu hijo es el que se empeña en esta idiotez 

¿Cual de los dos es el idiota?, por que en lo que a mi respecta creo que esa idiotez debe de ser hereditaria - gritó Tim sin medir sus palabras hasta que Nightwing le dio un golpe en la cabeza señalando a Batman - Oh mierda lo siento, no quise referirme a ti, Yo solo....- pero el gruñido de Batman fue la respuesta, Tim iba a estar en problemas más tarde

Jason no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada ante el insulto que había dado a los tres - Pajarito...no podría estar... más de acuerdo contigo - respondió mientras se defendía de los frenéticos ataques de Damian, el niño era bueno sin duda, pero Jason lo aventajaba en fuerza y técnica, tal vez en un futuro, con el entrenamiento adecuado podría vencerlo, pero hoy no era ese día 

Cuidado con su izquierda Robin - gritó Dick

Nightwing - gritaron escandalizados todos

Si lo vence regresa a casa - señaló

Entonces empezaron todos a gritar, abajo Robin, ataca sus piernas, golpea desde abajo cerca del mango, esa última fue de Batman haciendo que Clark lo mirara con expresión aterrorizada por alentar a un hijo en contra de otro

Volverá a casa si Robin lo vence en combate - informó a Kent, pero la expresión seguía en el rostro de Superman

Yo no acepte ni mierda - volvió a refunfuñar Hood cuando el golpe de Damian hizo que perdiera la espada, otro golpe vino hacia Jason desarmado provocando gritos de que se detuviera, su sorpresa vino cuando Jason tomó la espada con ambas palmas en una posición bastante incómoda para luego girarla haciéndola volar por el cielo para luego sujetarla y ponerla en el cuello de Damian - se terminó Robin - gruño mirando al atonito Robin, Jason a cabo de unos segundos arrojó la espada lejos enterrandola en el piso y se alejó para levantar su propia espada.

Damian apretó los puños y se arrojó a golpes desordenados a Jason cuando se inclinó por su propia espada a unos pocos pasos - TE ODIO, TE ODIO - gritaba el joven- NO VAS HACERLO DE NUEVO, NO OTRA VEZ

Fuera de mi - grito Jason, Dick corrió hacia Damian para contenerlo 

TU MALDITO IDIOTA, NO VAS A ABANDONARME POR SEGUNDA VEZ -Otro grito de Damian

¿Que mierda pasa con ustedes dos? - gruño Jason fastidiado - nunca te he abandonado, no puedes abandonar a alguien que no te quiere a su lado y de qué demonios hablas niño

Nanda Parbat - grito Damian - tenía seis años cuando mamá te llevo, te recuerdo, te sentabas en silencio, solía hablar contigo y escuchabas, no había más que guerreros y adultos, eras la mascota de mamá, pero para mi eras mi único compañero - Damian se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos - y un día desapareciste y me dejaste solo para luego regresar como un psicótico que intentó matarme, te odie por eso, por abandonarme, por regresar iracundo 

Jason y Dick miraban al joven ambos en estado de shock - Mierda niño no lo sabía, era un maldito zombie en esa época, que quieres que te diga 

Solo lárgate pero no vuelvas nunca, te odio, no eres mi hermano, eres solo basura callejera - ladró furioso el niño

Robin - Dick gritó escandalizado 

Dejalo Wing tiene razón - Jason se levantó, ya había tenido suficiente de los murciélagos, se dirigió a su equipo 

Hood ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Artemisa preocupada 

Solo vamonos - pido Jason 

Damian miró con ojos llorosos cuando el avión despegó mientras Dick lo sostenía de en un abrazo lateral - no te marches - murmuró, nunca pensó que Jason le doliera, siempre dio por sentado sus regresos, siempre regresaba al hogar como las aves que regresan a anidar cada año, amaba a Dick con toda su alma, pero Jason a pesar de su relación era el único que podía entenderlo por completo, ambos traicionados por sus madres, la violencia manchaba sus vidas, el vaivén de el te quiero pero necesitas esforzarte por alcanzar mi cariño, en caso de Damian fue su madre, en caso de Jason fue Bruce con quien jugo ese juego. La sed de venganza con justicia, el poder llegar a las últimas consecuencias y hacer lo necesario por defender lo que amaban. Eso ningún murciélago podría nunca entenderlo, solo una vez estuvieron cerca, Jason se volvió en su mentor, pero tuvo que salir de Gotham por Bruce y luego Damian lo jodio todo no una, si no dos veces lo señaló como algo que no era.

Ahora no habia vuelta atras, Jason salía de sus vidas una vez más sin ni siquiera haber regresado 


	7. Epílogo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa lance el trabajo a medio terminar, a este capítulo le faltaban detalles y no me di cuenta hasta este momento de mi error. Solo pondre los cambios por hay cosas en el aire que quedaron no resueltas.

La familia se dio por vencida después de un tres años sin saber de Jason, por fin habían cansando al chico con los rechazos constantes desde sus comparaciones con su predecesor en el momento que se hizo Robin que fueron aminorando su confianza.

 _Batman meditaba en medio de la patrulla que pudo hacer diferente, sus error, como el trato con Jason fue diferente a los otros y el por qué. Primero fue Dick, el primer Robin, niño amado por sus padre, prácticamente el pequeño ya estaba formado cuando lo encontró, el solo lo guió de forma diferente, amaba a Dick sobre los demas por que fue quien le dio luz a su vida paz y seguridad, no fue Bruce quien guió al primer Robin, fue Dick quien lo cambio para mejorar. Entonces pensó en sus diferencias con Jason._ Dick era brillo _avasallador solía ver en blanco y negro al igual que su mentor_ , Jason _tenía una terrible_ obscuridad _en su interior, el niño siempre fue capaz de entrar y salir de ella dando la más resplandeciente así como la más terrible negrura para la estructura del_ _murciélago, eso solía confundirlo, la forma en que Jason jugaba con los grises algo que nadie entendía como podía haber asesinado poner las cabezas en una bolsa de lona y dormir como bebé, Jason nunca se arrepintió de eso, su dolor fue por herir a los suyos durante la locura de su resurrección._

 _Batman_ _recordó como Dick era tan inocente, positivo y definitivamente_ inmaduro, Jason a pesar de una niñez robada fue siempre más maduro _crudo hacia su punto de vista de la vida, de los criminales, ciertos criminales, tal vez por eso el Joker seguía jugando con él, "Todos saben que Batman no asesina" una vez dijo Robin-Jason, más tarde un criminal se lo confirmaría en un interrogatorio "lo siento Batman a ti te tememos, pero el Joker nos causa terror, puedes hacerme lo que quieras pero no voy a traicionarlo" el criminal puso sobre Batman al Joker._

Otras diferencias saltarón a su mente, Dick era la gracia siempre civilizado, Jason la rudeza salvaje; Dick la belleza, Jason la hombría; Dick mostraba su corazón a todos, con Jason se tenía que ser paciente y escarbar, pero el niño realmente podría sorprender a cualquiera como cuando trabajo tanto en el reloj de Thomas para regalarse a Bruce, fueron meses de trabajo para el pequeño hábil robin y después de que regreso, aunque las cosas estuvieron mal entre ellos Jason-Red Hood dio una estocada dolorosa en el corazon de Batman cuando dejó envuelto en una pequeña caja el reloj completamente reparado después de tantos años, ese día Batman recogio el regalo puesto en el cofre del batmovil, lo desenvolvió, su corazón se encogió cuando vio que era el reloj, Batman levantó la mirada buscando al chico que hace unos meses había enterrado un batarang en su cuello, pero no encontró a nadie, si solo hubiera girado más a su derecha tal vez lo hubiera visto agazapado entre las sombras en el tejado. Así era, Jason el único de darle las mayores felicidades y los dolores más agudos al hombre

Bruce nunca supo en qué terreno estaba parado con Jason en comparación de las aguas calmadas de Tim _su tercer Robin, chico inteligente minucioso en la investigación_ , _Jason siempre fue una biblioteca ambulante, no era tan dedicado como Tim en la investigación como detective, sin embargo era el mejor estratega de todos sus hijos, capaz de infiltrarse en las entrañas de la bestia, adaptarse, reinventarse para lograr su objetivo, Batman lo entendió muy tarde cuando hackeó su trabajo no tan solo con el ejército de la unidad antiterrorista de Francia, si no que trabajó también en la interpol que decidió a un principio usar a su hijo como carne de cañón para atrapar a uno de los más grandes traficantes de armas en el mundo, uno intocable con inmunidad política, Red Hood no sólo salió victorioso del encuentro si no que consiguió el apoyo de MI6, la inteligencia Británica más respetable, Red Hood dio el todo por él todo, al grado que fue en contra de las órdenes de aniquilar a todos para enterrar la conspiración y eliminar cualquier cabo suelto, Hood logró un cero en las bajas por ambos bandos, haciendo lo que más temía el gobierno Francés, entregó pruebas de la participación del ministro Francés y el secretario de Defensa Ucraniano causando un escándalo y la destitución de más de un líder político, Jason lanzó la bomba. Batman debió haberlo sabido de que era capaz el chico, cuando le entrego el caso del bioviruscibernético que atacó al Gobernador siendo el mismo Red Hood quien le disparó en antídoto aún con la interferencia de Batman, Jason era camaleónico, se lo demostró por segunda vez en el caso de Black Mask , sin embargo la desconfianza de Batman seguía en puerta._

_Tim logró lo que Bruce no pudo, sabía que TIm tenía corazón de oro demostrándolo cuando perdonó a Jason, pero fue más allá, ambos lo fueron, trabajaron juntos, confiaron, se hermanaron, esa fue la diferencia Tim confío en Jason a pesar de que podía actuar como si quisiera matarlo dando un giro inesperado para que ambos terminaran derribando a sus enemigos en el último momento, no había necesidad de palabras, Bruce había analizado diferentes encuentros grabados gracias a la máscara de Tim. ¿Pero que los hacía especiales cuando trabajaban juntos?. Entonces lo entendió LEALTAD ,_ lo curioso es que tanto Jason como Tim compartían la misma lealtad hacia los que amaba sin necesidad de una promesa unilateral como Bruce lo había hecho con Jason, _Tim estuvo durante la peor época de Batman, cuando perdió a su hijo, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la pérdida de Jason, su hijo, fue mucho más dolorosa que la pérdida de sus padres. Un padre nunca debe vivir más que sus hijos, no es natural que se entierre al hijo antes que al padre, fue una lección que entendió en carne viva y Tim estuvo en ese lugar para sacarlo, al igual que Jason lo hizo cuando quedó atorado en el río, inconsciente en el Batmovil, Jason arriesgando su propia vida se sumergió para sacarlo a la superficie, Bruce supo por labios de Alfred que Jason nunca dormía hasta saber que llegaba a salvo de las patrullas, él niño sufría secretamente de angustia por perderlo, era doloroso saber lo mucho que el chico lo amaba, lo necesitaba, así como Jason fue su hijo, Bruce fue su padre._

 _Era una pena que nadie entendió como_ Jason luchó con uñas y dientes contra los efectos de la fosa, muy tarde se dio cuenta que todo fue circunstancial, Jason durante el tiempo compartido con los murciélagos nunca mató, no cuando Batman lo puso a prueba y ¿que recibió? lo que recibió el chico fue la golpiza de su vida, cni si quiera fue la décima parte de duro con Damian cuando provocó la muerte de KGBeast, con la prisión secreta, en cambio Damian seguía señalando a Jason como un error, alguien que no merecía estar en la familia cuando el mismo Damian sabia de la locura residual del pozo, tanto Damian como Jason ompartían la furia en la batalla. _Era increíble las similitudes de Damian y Jason en cuanto a temperamento, inteligencia, fuerza y arrogancia, la diferencia es que Damian era por mucho más arrogante que Jason y Jason mucho más amoroso que Damian, había un hambre de amor en Jason oculta bajo la sombra de la desconfianza, Batman siempre escudo a Damian por la vida violenta que llevó antes de llegar a él, un niño entrenado para ser asesino metódico, las exigencias de Talia para ser el mejor, sin embargo había orgullo en ella con respecto a Damian, un amor enfermo, pero al final amor, Talia y Ra's cuidaron a Damian como un príncipe, como el heredero, exigían pero el niño fue protegido y eso bastó para para que Batman le diera pase libre en conductas iguales o a veces peores que las de Red Hood, Damian atacó a Tim no por estar traumatizado si no que fue calculador, no podía permitir un rival indigno; Jason se sintió olvidado traicionado por el hombre que amo como padre, fue manipulado, doblado y entrenado para ser una máquina asesina por los Al Ghul sin los privilegios que tenía Demian, ahora que lo pensaba cómo no iba a reaccionar así con toda esa carga, Jason era también un niño cuando fue llevado por Talia, un niño envuelto en el desamor, descuidos y violencia, quebrado por un psicópata y lo más doloroso traicionado por una madre que a pesar de todo intentó salvar. ¿Si hubiera sabido que en realidad era su hijo, carne de su carne, hubiera actuado diferente? Batman sabía la respuesta, la vivió con Damian, intentó resucitar pedazos de lo que se llevó consigo la muerte de Jason. Tal vez sabía muy dentro de sus entrañas que ese niño era suyo, siempre lo vio así, hasta que regresó, le dolía que al mirarlo recordara ese niño pequeño destrozado en sus brazos, que se arrastró a fuera de su tumba y sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor, no tan solo creció sin Bruce, sino que fue tomado una vez más por su enemigo para doblarlo a su voluntad, cada vez que lo miraba, recordaba dónde había fallado y eso dolía, lo quería_ _fuera del campo de batalla, seguro para que no volviera a morir, Bruce no podía amarlo cuando regreso, no como en el pasado, no cuando se arriesgaba más que cualquiera de sus hijos, si lo hacía y Jason moría no podía regresar, no podría levantarse de nuevo. Así que decidió que si Jason iba a seguir siendo vigilante entonces le negaría el estatus de vivo, no podía comprometerse como Bruce Wayne, no cuando el niño se balanceaba entre la luz y oscuridad, no cuando era la única forma de intentar controlarlo. Pero Jason era determinado, así que un día se cansó de estar entre las sombras y lo hizo a su forma sin importar las consecuencias._

Batman patrullaba Gotham ya habían pasado cinco años después de su último encuentro con Jason, era noche de Halloween y a veces los locos se ponían peores, un golpe en el batimóvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio una capa amarilla hacer señas, un pequeño le gritaba y después desapareció en la dirección opuesta. Batman salió de inmediato del Batimovil, el callejón era muy estrecho, corrió donde el pequeño desapareció, giro por el callejón, el chiquillo todo vestido como Robin, pero no cualquier Robin, el traje era similar al que Jason uso en su época como petirrojo por lo que alcanzo a ver, el traje estaba roto, desgarrado como cuando lo saco de ese almacén en Etiopía, el terror se apoderó de Batman, siguió por donde desapareció el pequeño saliendo a una calle alumbrada, observó que la multitud se aglomeraba en una tienda, una señora gritaba - Llamen a la policía, una ambulancia - Batman dejó la pequeña aparición de un lado sacudiendo la nostalgia y se puso en modo murciélago, al parecer la aparición lo había llevado directo al lugar de un atraco, rápidamente atendió al hombre herido, por desgracia los ladrones ya habían huido del lugar y no había mucho que hacer sin embargo cuando llegó la policía con la ambulancia decidió recorrer las calles en busca de los atracadores 

Batman se comunicó con la familia que patrullaba, era noche agitada en Gotham pero al parecer ya estaba todo tomando su calma, bueno eso pensó el murciélago cuando su corazón saltó al toparse de nuevo con el pequeño caminando al parecer sin rumbo, el traje estaba desgarrado, al parecer había sangre en algunas partes, Batman salió del auto - Niño espera - gritó. El pequeño se giró y miró a Batman curioso, el azul marino brillaba en uno de sus ojos donde la máscara estaba rota - Que pasa Batman - dijo con naturalidad

Batman se sintió mareado, el traje, las rasgaduras, la máscara rota todo de la misma forma en que encontró a Jason, la peor parte es cuando el chiquillo se le acercó preocupado sacudiendo una mano delante del hombre - Demonios viejo estás seguro que no te pego alguna toxina esparcida por el lugar - el pequeño arrugó la nariz de la misma forma que Jason lo hacía, su rostro, el timbre de su voz y la forma tan aligerada de decirle viejo lo dejo frio 

Jason - murmuró Batman

Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes - respondió el muchacho irreverente, Batman lo tomó de los brazos revisandolo, era totalmente Jason, un poco más alto y cuidado tal vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastante meloso, pero es lo que el cliente pidió hehehe, gracias por leer un abrazo a todos los amo


	8. Epílogo 2

Estás herido - Batman dijo 

¿Estas drogado viejo? - El pequeño dio de manotazos cuando Batman intenta verificarlo - Basta, ¿qué demonios te pasa? no sabía que era tan nervioso, dame un respiro, qué va a pensar la gente Batman asaltando a un menor, deja no estoy herido, solo son unos raspones por el estallido - chilló una vez más 

Eres Jason, Jason Todd - pregunto de nuevo Batman

El niño miró hacia los lados - eeh siiip, necesitas ¿que te lo deletree en cuatro idiomas diferentes? es la segunda vez que me lo preguntas - el pequeño Jason se acercó mirando fijamente a Batman - ¿estás seguro que no tienes alguna conmoción cerebral? - El pequeño ladeo de la cabeza como una ave curiosa, luego colocó dos dedos delante del rostro de Batman - ¿Cuantos dedos miras?

Robin vamos al auto - solicité Bruce pero el niño no se movió 

Robin no va a ningún lado sin la respuesta - exigió el pequeño-¿Cuántos? responle al adulto - Batman parpadeo y recordó lo insolente que siempre fue su temerario hijo

Dos - respondió Batman

Bien estás sano, puedes irte a tu mansión, cueva o volar a cazar a los malos - dijo el pequeño, en ese momento las dudas de Bruce se disiparon, era Jason, pero no sabían si era su Jason 

Jason tienes que ir a la casa, a la mansión - Bruce intenta encontrar alguna explicación al éxito, un viaje en el tiempo, interdimensional, pero ahora resolver las heridas del niño

MMMh la mansión Wayne ¿te refieres? - el pequeño Jay ladeo la cabeza

Qué otro sitio si no - declaro Batman 

Ah, sí pero eso será después, por ahora tengo que ir a un patear traseros - el niño giró con la capa, luego dio patadas al aire y puñetazos terminando con un mortal al frente - tu sabes esas cosas y luego conseguir un teléfono o tal vez en diferente orden

Vamos a la mansión ahí te dejaré usar el teléfono - el pequeño parpadeo, luego sonrió amplio 

super pero yo conduzco - la expresión del pequeño era traviesa, tan relajada como nunca la habia visto 

Batman no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - Imposible, no alcanzarías los pedales 

Calmate viejo, aparte todavia no tengo permiso, asi que mueve tu trasero y consigueme ese teléfono - El pequeño subió al auto luego llegó a parlotear sobre el batimóvil, sobre la ineficiencia de los ganchos en este, accesorios que podría implantarse y aleaciones mucho más ligeras y resistentes que lo harían despegar del piso 

¿Como sabes todo eso? - Batman pudo jurar que seguro este Jason era de otra dimensión

Solo leo lo que me encuentro - dijo como si nada el pequeño Jay

Batman se vio interrumpida la conversación con la llamada de Batgirl informando que ya habían contenido la emergencia de la fuga de Blackgate, cuando colgó se dio cuenta que el batimóvil estaba en silencio, cuando vio a su ocupante cayó en la cuenta que se había dormido, Batman sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello con cuidado de no despertarlo

Batman llamó a la familia para que se reuniera en la cueva, necesita resolver el misterio de cómo llegó el niño al lugar, tal vez esta era una segunda oportunidad para Bruce, bueno más bien la tercera, pero bueno quien lleva la cuenta

Cuando llegó a la cueva la familia estaba ya reunida - Bien cual es la emergencia pregunté a Nightwing que oportunamente había ido a Gotham por una investigación de un caso en Bludhaven, Damián también estaba en el lugar ya que estaba ayudando a Dick, Tim igual había estado de paso, pero Bruce le pidió que se quedara unos días, Cass y Step habían estado ayudando a Selina en otro, Duke y Luke eran los que faltaban ya que estaban en una misión fuera de Gotham 

Batman abrió la puerta del pasajero tomando con cuidado al pequeño, que babeaba en su asiento - Mierda Bruce a caso....

Batman asintió con la cabeza - De alguna forma Jason llegó a este Gotham, posiblemente es de otra dimensión

Umm, ¿B estas seguro? - Tim se acercó estudiando al pequeño Jay - por lo que sabemos todos los Robins de Jason murieron en todas las dimensiones, a excepción del que se hizo Batman y en esa dimensión tu falleciste a manos del Joker

Batman frunció el ceño, no fue grato ese recordatorio - El hecho es que se encuentra aquí, tal vez salto en el tiempo antes de que el Joker lo asesinara 

Oh es tan lindo - Dick se acercó con una gran sonrisa - adorable tal y como lo recuerdo

Damian puedes llamarle a Alfred, necesito checar sus heridas, al parecer de alguna forma salió ileso antes de que la bomba se detonara - pidió Bruce justo antes de que Damian acariciara la cabeza de su pequeño hermano, Damian se quedó con la mano arriba, luego frunció la boca frustrado por no poder completar el contacto, pero obedeció y salió por Alfred. Batman puso al deshuesado niño en el hospital médico, luego cepillo su cabello, su corazón se apretujo cuando el pequeño se acurruco sobre él mismo, se vio tan relajado y de alguna extraña forma feliz, como nunca lo había visto 

Alfred bajo casi al instante, miró al pequeño inundado su corazón con emociones, tantos años sin ver a su nieto secretamente favorito, Alfred amaba a todos, pero Jason siempre fue el que más lo necesito, quien más se apegó a él como un chicle - Mi dulce muchacho - murmuró Alfred, luego se dispuso a evaluar las heridas afortunadamente solo fueron pequeños rasguños y algunos vidrios poco enterrados en la piel del niño, aparentemente tuvo que despertar al pequeño que respingo con el antiséptico en una de las heridas, luego miró a Alfred, arrugó la nariz, -Ay mierda, duele.- Yo te conozco, tú eres mi abuelo, pero papá me dijo que ya no estabas aquí, siempre se pone triste cuando habla de tí - dijo el pequeño Jay después de despertarse cuando la torunda de alcohol toco la herida de su piel.

Alfred sintió calor en su pecho "abuelo lo llamó" podría no ser su Jason, pero el sentimiento mutuo estaba ahí - Oh maestro Jason, no hay motivo para entristecerse, le aseguro que todo va a salir bien - Alfred le enterneció la inocencia ese pequeño era su Jay pero menos espinoso, más cálido y confiando, Alfred termino de limpiar y evaluar al pequeño Jay, dejo el instrumental y antiséptico en la mesita metálica para dirigirse al pequeño invitado - le gustaría al joven un poco de galletas y leche

El pequeño sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza - Si Alfie gracias 

Será un placer maestro Jason - Alfred subió las escaleras en busca de galletas y leche para el pequeño y algún refrigerio para los demas, estuvo trabajando en eso cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta

* * *

Bruce miró desde la puerta, un encogimiento en su corazón cuando escucho la palabra abuelo y papá, por un momento pensó que pasaría si no lo devolviera, tener a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos y nunca perderlo, protegerlo contra todo lo que pudiera dañarlo, este Jason era mas inocente, mas feliz y curiosamente con los ojos más azules, del mismo color de Bruce. Sin embargo la curiosidad fue mayor, necesitaba saber - Jason - dijo con voz suave - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? 

El niño lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. - que subi al batimóvil contigo, por cierto manejas como abuela de 80 años, ¿Podrías darme una vuelta mañana pero demostrando lo que hace esa belleza? - El niño bajó de la mesa luego miró a todos disimulando la risa ante el comentario de manejar como abuela - Hola 

Oh mierrrrcoles!, nopales cibernéticos! tienes un mega dinosaurio y ¿la moneda donde esta? - el chiquillo comenzó a explorar la cueva con la mirada

Ven acá Todd yo te dirijo - Damian ya era legalmente un adulto, alto como su padre y construido como un toro pero no intimidó al niño que extendió la mano 

¿No estás muy peludo para ser Robin? - todos soltaron una carcajada, menos Bruce que hizo una expresión de preocupación, este Jason no era tan mal hablado, pero sí muy insolente, se tendría que ocupar de eso más tarde, al igual que las averiguaciones, solo quería disfrutarlo un poco más 

Todd tu insolencia al parecer es indirectamente proporcional a tu edad. Tt 

Pfff y tu que sabes de mi si ni siquiera me conoces - el pequeño Jason le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Damian

Tim se acercó al niño, seguro venía de otra dimensión - en tu cueva no tienen dinosaurio gigante

El pequeño sonrió, vamos era una forma de decirle a su habitación pero dudaba que entrara una cosa tan grande - No de ese tamaño, una vez construido con piezas de algunos aparatos eléctricos, pero permanecieron realmente rudimentario. Se que eres bueno en las cosas eléctricas, alguna vez pudieras ayudarme con un proyecto que traigo en manos Timbo

¿Me conoces? - Tim lucía desconcertado

No en persona realmente - respondió el pequeño Jay ladeando la cabeza al igual que Tim mientras lo estudiaba minuciosamente 

¿Tu quien eres? - una vocecita salio detras de las piernas de Selina, la pequeña Helena se acercó a el extraño Robin 

Hola soy Jason - le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa

Helena sorio encantadoramente - Yo Helena Wayne, ¿quieres que te enseñe la cueva?

Selina miro a Bruce desorientada, ahí estaba un mini Jason

Damian torció la boca, Helena le estaba robando el tiempo con su hermano ahora menor por segunda vez, ambos niños reían y jugaban alrededor de la cueva, se colgaban de todo lo que encontraban, al parecer ambos estaban entrenados

* * *

Alfred abrió la puerta, ambos hombres quedaron congelados - Maestro Jason - dijo con sorpresa

Jason cambió drásticamente la expresión de dura a una de sorpresa, su mandíbula se abrió, por unos segundos olvidó respirar, lentamente afectada la mano temblorosa y la colocó en la mejilla del mayordomo, Jason detectó que era un fantasma, un espejismo, algún truco de su mente, jadeo cuando toco la cálida mejilla rodando lágrimas en sus ojos - Alfie - dijo con voz quebrada-, estás vivo

Alfred pasó la mano por la de Jason para luego colocarla en la muñeca del hombre - Lo estoy - en ese momento Jason se arrojó a los brazos del hombre, los hombros temblaban mientras sollozaba suavemente

Alfred trago las lágrimas de emoción palmeando la espalda de su nieto, ahora hecho hombre, había ganado unas pocas pulgadas más, sin embargo parecía encogerse sobre su abuelo intentando caber en su regazo - Tranquilo Maestro Jason, yo también te extrañe - dijo mientras frotaba la espalda musculosa de su nieto, ambos olvidaron el mundo por minutos. 

Jason se calmó a los pocos minutos, no deseaba separarse del hombre y su calidez, deseaba quedarse en los brazos de ese hombre eternamente, pero tenía un asunto que lo apremiaba, así que a regañadientes rompió la calidez del abrazo, se limpió el rostro - Alfie no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho

Alfred se limpio las lagrimas derramadas con discreción - Usted también maestro Jason, no ha pasado un día que no piense en usted, pero pase antes de que se congele mi querido muchacho - Alfred le dio paso cerrando la puerta detrás de Jason

Jason entró se sacudió todas las emociones y reaccionó - Alfred, de ¿casualidad trajeron a un pequeño disfrazado de forma muy morbosa como un Robin Zombie? 

Ahora que lo menciona - Alfred la miró con extrañeza - el amo Bruce trajo a alguien que es la viva imagen de usted maestro Jason. ¿Sabe usted quién es el niño?

Jason frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza - Ese niño va a ser mi muerte, ¿dónde está? nos tiene a todos locos buscándolo - gruño

Maestro Jason - Alfie quedo en espera de una respuesta

Es tu bisnieto Alfie, Jason Crane Todd, lleva tu nombre. - Alfred puso la mano en el corazón inundado de emociones - juro por lo más sagrado que si te hubiera sabido vivo te hubiera contactado antes - Jason se disculpó, Jason podía ser el hijo de nadie, pero en lo que se refería a Alfred siempre supo que tenía un abuelo.

Abajo en la cueva, permítame llevarlo - Alfred fue por la leche y sus famosas galletas que habían sobrado, que prometió a su bisnieto, su corazón latía, había un poco de rubor saludable en sus mejillas debido a la emoción, Jason se unió a Alfred para descender por el elevador, cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, Jason entró con pasos de elefante y bufando como toro

JASON CRANE TODD - gruño por la cueva haciendo que todos se estremecieron 

Mierda papá - luego miró a Tim cubriendo su boca, el niño había pasado de brazos en brazos por toda la familia cuando termino de corretear con Helena, ya todos estaban sin dominios ni máscaras en los rostros, completamente relajados y encantados con el pequeño Jason -, no le digas que dije palabrotas - eso hubiera sido hilarante si el cerebro de todos no estuviera cortocircuitando

POR LO MAS SAGRADO NIÑO POR QUE TE SEPARASTE DEL GRUPO, TU MADRE, TUS ABUELOS, LA SEÑORA McGREGOR ESTÁ VUELTA LOCA SIN CONTAR QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE SUFRIR UN INFARTO O ANEURISMA - Jason gruño profundo furioso mientras caminaba hacia su hijo

Pa estábamos en la tienda cuando alguien llegó con bombas de humo y lanzando tiros, todos corrieron y salieron del lugar, pero lastimaron a un señor y yo intente ayudarlo, luego salí para buscar ayuda y encontré a Batman, lo lleve al lugar y luego fui a buscar a los otros, pero Batman me trajo a su agujero y luego el abuelo Alfred me sedujo con la promesa de sus galletas de las que tanto hablas - El pequeño Jason Crane se tropezaba con sus palabras, al final tomó una gran bocanada de aire 

¡TE PUSISTE EN PELIGRO! ERES UN NIÑO CRANE, DEBES PROTEGER TU VIDA, Y CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO SOBRE LOS PELIGROS DE INTERACTUAR CON EXTRAÑOS - Jason se puso lívido, aterrorizado - Sabia que venir a Gotham era mala idea , tanto loco por las calles y tu subiendo a autos de desconocidos

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a Jason, lucia alterado, no de la forma loca modo pozo, pero Jason igualaba en mal genio a Bruce y nadie lo conocía en modo papá lobo, pero parecía mucho más sobre protector que Bruce 

No es un extraño, es Batman y tu prometiste que conocería a tu otra familia - el pequeño se defendió, parecía indignado ante las acusaciones de su padre

Jason déjame explicarte - Bruce tomó la palabra para defender a su primer nieto

¿Y a ti qué te pasa Bruce? no puedes ir por la calle secuestrado a los hijos de otros - Jason manoteo exasperado - ¿no te basta con la camada que ya tienes? solo no te lleves a mis _cachorros_ si no quieres una cuarta guerra mundial en la cueva

Yo no lo secuestre - Bruce sono ofendido - lo encontré vagando por las calles. Yo pense que eras tu

Jason sacudió la cabeza - ¿QUEEE? oye viejo literalmente tengo edad para ser su padre, hecho que es verídico ya lo soy, soy un adulto no un niño y aparte muchas pulgadas más grande, en que universo paralelo podrías confundirnos

Exactamente Jay, universo paralelo, viaje en el tiempo y que mente retorcida disfraza a su hijo como su yo asesinado - Tim señala al niño

Tim olvidas que he viajado por el multiverso y solo está el sacerdote que nunca conoció a Batman y el Jason que sustituyó a Batman, con respecto a tu otra pregunta no fui yo, fue la mente retorcida de un niño de 7 años que no toma las advertencias en serio, con ayuda de sus inestables abuelos excusándose con "tu hijo quiere ser su resucitado padre en Halloween". - Tim y Bruce gimieron al unísono, Dick se sacudió horrorizado, a Cass le pareció gracioso, Step y Damian estaban procesando todo en su cabeza - Creme viejo intente seguir tu ejemplo y hacer de mí un ejemplo cuando se le atravesó en la cabeza que quería ser un vigilante, pero parece que el cerebro de los Todds funcionan de forma misteriosa - Jason entrecerró los ojos a su hijo 

No es un Todd, olvidas que es un Wayne - declaró Damian - mi sobrino tiene un pensamiento completamente lógico y racional a diferencia de tuya, tal vez el problema tuyo venga de otra rama familiar diferente a los Wayne 

¿Soy un Wayne? pero nos apellidamos Todd - Crane parpadeo confundido esperando la explicación de su padre

Ya te dije, me adoptó Bruce Wayne cuando niño - explicó, Jason no quería dar detalles más allá, la historia era muy sórdida para un niño.

Yo no solo lo adopte, soy su padre biológico, soy tu abuelo. Jason desde el momento que llegó aquí, ha sido mi hijo - Bruce aclaró al niño

El pequeño Crane empezaba a sentirse mareado con tanta familia - ¿Entonces el abuelo Willis no es mi abuelo?

NO TODD, NO VAS A HACERLO, NO VAS A NEGARNOS UNA Y OTRA VEZ COMO SI NO FUÉRAMOS NADA, NO ERES MEJOR QUE NOSOTROS - Damian se veía enfurecido 

Damian, no quiero hacer esto delante de mi hijo- Damian se detuvo en seco temblando de furia cuando vio el rostro asustado del pequeño en los brazos protectores de Tim, Damian se sintió mal - Crane es hora de ir a casa de la abuela para una larga charla - Jason extendió los brazos donde Tim se encontraba, este bajo a su sobrino

¿Abuela? pero ella murió muchísimo antes de que conociera a tu madre - Bruce señaló confundido 

No la abuela Sokolov, la abuela Faye - señaló Jason incómodo ante la mención de su paternidad, camino unos pasos y tomó a su hijo en los brazos

Ma Gunn - dijo horrorizada Barbara

Jason le regaló una dura mirada - Es Nana o Faye Gunn

¿Por qué la llama Ma Gunn? - el pequeño Jason Crane se dirigió a Barbara

¿Cuántos abuelos tengo? ¿Soy Wayne o Todd? ¿Con cuántos papás te criaste? ¿Viviste como en una comuna hippie o algo así?- dijo el niño sorprendido - por mustafa viejo, mamá tiene razón cuando dice que tienes una disposición a acaparar padres y abuelos igual al hombre que Bruce Wayne con los hijos al estilo Angelina Jolie 

Sabia mujer - Dick dijo riendo entre dientes - Oh vamos Bruce todos sabemos la debilidad que tienes por los niños

Eso no es verdad- gruñó Bruce bajo 

Ven lo que hicieron, ahora no me lo sacaré de encima con la pregunta - Jason gruño 

Todd no puedes culpar a padre de su confusión, más cuando en los hechos tu hijo afirmó ser Jason Todd - Damian señalo de forma más tranquila por la presencia de su sobrino

Duh por que asi se llama, su madre insistió en ponerle Jason como el primer nombre, claramente le dije que iba haber problemas al respecto en casa, cuando ella grita Jason no sabemos a cuál de los dos se refiere, por eso solemos llamarlo por el segundo nombre - rebatiendo a Demian el punto 

Excepto cuando está enojada, tu siempre me dices ve tu madre te llama, me haces ir y es a ti a quien busca - el pequeño gruño a su padre. Jason apretó los labios reprimiendo la risa 

No cambias - Tim sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa - no creo que fastidiar de esa forma a tu hijo sea muy sano

Idioma - gruñeron Jason y Bruce al unísono luego se miraron de reojo mientras Tim parecía divertido junto con Dick y Barbara. Tim robaría esa grabación de la cueva para chantajear a Jason

Maestro Jason, ya que estan aqui, por que no toman un refrigerio, le prometí a mi bisnieto galletas y leche - El as bajo la manga siempre Alfred

Excelente idea Pennyworth así podremos aclararle a su situación en la familia, aun que desee extraer toda su sangre para negarnos - Damian parecía que no iba a dar marcha atrás

Por favor - gimió Jason - sabes que ve a comer tus galletas arriba, papá tiene algo que discutir con estas personas- Jason bajó a Crane quien corrió donde Helena tomándola de la mano - Puedo compartir de mis galletas, muévete Helena 

Es adorable - Selina puso las dos manos en el pecho - Jason por favor, solo sean parte de la familia, lo haremos a tu ritmo lo prometo

Willis, de verdad Jason, ese hombre lo permites cerca de mi nieto - Bruce temblaba de rabia

Por qué le mientes a tu propio hijo Todd, por que le niegas su propia herencia - siguió Damian

Jason, no puedes borrar lo que viviste, ser parte de una familia solo por una rabieta - ahora era Dick

BRUCE BASTA, DAMIAN SUFICIENTE, DICK DETENTE, TODOS ME ESTÁN ASFIXIANDO - Jason remolino su cabello con ambas manos, el silencio se produjo en la cueva-

Primero que nada no voy contale todo lo sucedido a mi hijo. Mierda Damian es solo un niño pequeño de solo 7 años, de que forma voy a explicar que su padre fue un bastardo que fue continuamente rechazado continuamente por sus padres, que la única persona que lo amo como hijo fue una mujer que la mitad del tiempo estaba drogada, tal vez por eso me quiso. La traición de Sheyla, mi muerte, los horrores de las calles, como fue despreciado por el padre biológico y otra vez antes de que la verdad saliera a la luz una, mi supuesto hermano que siempre me miro como indigno y lo más terrible, como intente asesinarlos en medio de la locura. Alguno de ustedes podría hacerlo sin dañar su inocencia - Todos negaron con la cabeza

Con respecto a Willis, Bruce, es irreal que seas tu quien me lo reclame, lo dice el hombre que me enseñó que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y Willis ha cambiado, no es esa horrible persona que fue.Que clase de hipócrita sería al negarle a mi padre una segunda oportunidad cuando ha estado ahí cuando ya no tenía familia - La declaración fue como un balde de agua fría.

Jason eso no fue lo que pasó, yo nunca te heche - dijo Bruce

No con palabras Bruce, pero sí con acciones, a veces creo que nunca me perdonaste volver de la muerte, yo tampoco lo hice fácil, pero lo intente Bruce, maldita sea lo intente pero nunca fue suficiente, no para ti, no para Damian, no para Barbara, ni DIck, el único que lo intentó fue Tim - su voz casi se quiebra - Tim a quien tanto daño le hice, no una sino tres veces

Jason, por favor eso está en el pasado - suplico su hermano favorito

No para mi, no puedo olvidar en que me convertí por más doloroso que sea el recuerdo, quien olvida la historia corre el riesgo a repetirla y yo no podría hacerlo. Se que que no te merezco - Jason trago el nudo

No te atrevas Jason, no te atrevas a volverme a dejar atrás - amenazó Tim

No quise hacerlo, creme Tim pero tuve motivos 

Jason nunca quise hacerte sentir no deseado - dijo Bruce tomando su turno

Disculpa, pero los hechos indicaron lo contrario, las peleas, la desconfianza, me negaste mi propia existencia fuera de Red Hood y te ofendiste cuando tome lo que era mio por derecho, el derecho a estar vivo de nuevo, me prohibiste ir a la conmemoración de Alfred al cual enterraste tu solo, no vi su cuerpo, no pude despedirme de él, no sabes acaso ¿cuán doloroso fue? - Jason tomó aire temblorosamente mientras el rostro de Bruce caía al piso por la vergüenza, la verdad estaba dicha 

Entonces es mentira que estas en Gotham por nosotros, es por Willis - Bruce sintió que el estómago se le caía - si no hubiera traído a mi nieto a la cueva, nunca hubiéramos sabido de ti, por eso te fuiste ¿es eso? 

No idiota - Jason siseó con la ira acumulada- no entiendes nada, esto no tiene nada que ver con Willis, yo estaba confundido, dolido, asustado, enfermo, me sentí abandonado por la familia, por mis supuestos padres, tanta traición, secretos en medio de todo el caos - Jason suspiró cansado, había tristeza en su rostro - no podía, simplemente era demasiado, dolía, solo se que dolía, necesitaba, tiempo, espacio. Luego vino el embarazo, nos comprometimos, nos casamos, hubo problemas económicos en la compañía, así que las cosas tuvieron que posponerse 

Y te tomo otros cinco años - Tim dijo decepcionado 

No fue fácil salir de las complicaciones Tim, más cuando revelaron mi identidad a algunas células terroristas, tuve que hacer milagros para desmentir la información, mi familia, amigos todo estaba en juego - explicó Jason - eso fue después de ocho meses después de Canadá, yo no podía arriesgar más personas, me tomo un año desmantelarlos, poner a los míos seguros 

Cuántos errores, Bruce alejo a Jason, tuvo que enfrentarse solo a complicaciones, no podía imaginar la desesperación del chico, la soledad, la angustia sin poder recurrir a nadie más para pedir ayuda, su propio hijo, exiliado, acorralado intentando sobrevivir y proteger a su familia. 

¿Y los tres años cuando desapareciste sin dar ninguna explicación? - fue el turno de Dick - entiendo lo de Bruce, pero por qué nosotros

Dick mi espalda quedo mal, era altos los riesgos, yo no quería la lastima de nadie - Jason disfrazó de orgullo la excusa, más mentira que verdad 

No más mentiras Jason - Dick montó en cólera -se que el daño fue provocado cuando te ataque, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando Barbara rastreo tus exámenes médicos? fue mi culpa y no podia estar ahi para ayudarte, para por lo menos darte algo de soporte cuando eso fue mi daño

NO, GRAYSON NO TE ATREVAS, NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE TOMES ALGO QUE NO ES TUYO - gruñó Jason - No fuiste tu, cuantas veces voy a decírtelo, fue ese maldito psicópata con su desquiciada novia. - Jason se veía furioso - Y no voy a permitir que tomes responsabilidad de algo que no es tuyo. NO cuando ellos son los verdaderos culpables en dañarlos una y otra vez por que este hombre- Jason señalo a Bruce- no permite dar una solución definitiva a alguien que lastima gente, que nos a lastimado una y otra vez solo por su enferma diversión, su obsesión con Batman, y ni siquiera fue por completo la el motivo de mi lesión. 

Dick se quedó quieto, con ojos llorosos antes de arrojarse a Jason - Lo siento Jay, lo siento pequeña ala - gemía entre sollozos 

Respira Dick, no fue tu culpa, lamento que tengas cerebro de pajaro y no entre en tu cabeza que ellos te lastimaron, te tomaron vulnerable para torcerte a su antojo - Jason al principio dudó, pero luego abrazo a Dick y sobo su espalda como hacía con su hijo cuando lo consolaba -, por favor Dickhead no les eso, no a ellos - Dick se separó lentamente de Jason, no creía la calidez que sintió de su hermano mayor, la madurez, la paternidad lo habían cambiado 

Jason tiene razón, fue mi culpa - Bruce bajó la mirada - ese día en la azotea cuando diste un disparo en blanco al pingüino, reconocí las fracturas en el orbital derecho, costillas, cráneo y vértebras debilitas todavía sin su completa regeneración

¿QUEEE? - todos en la cueva saltaron, hasta Selina 

Bruce, no fuiste capaz de causar tal daño y ocultarnos de la seriedad de las heridas de Jason - Dick sintio escalofrios dando pasos atrás para mirar a su mentor con los puños cerrados

¿Que cosa te poseyó Bruce para lastimarlo de esa forma, estás consciente de las lesiones que acabas de mencionar? si causaste eso no fue todo - Tim parecía decepcionado - daño interno, hemorragia, pudiste perforar un pulmón u órgano importante 

No, tu no puedes ser como Cain- grito Cass - no bueno lastimar a hermano así

¿Y nos sorprende que no quisiera volver? - Step sintió ganas de volver a abofetear a Bruce

SUFICIENTE, NO VINE A CRUCIFICAR A NADIE, ese es el maldito motivo por el cual no quise a ninguno de ustedes cerca - la declaración de Jason dejó a todos en silencio - Estoy cansado de las malditas culpas que no remedian nada, no soy un puto objeto de lástima, puedo defenderme solo, lo he hecho desde niño, no estoy roto, no soy algo que necesite ser reparado por ninguno de ustedes. Solo quiero que pare, no puedo más con esta dinámica, tener que tomar lo que quieran darme y luego soltar de nuevo cuando algo sale mal. PAREN, PAREN SOLO BASTA - Jason agradeció que su hijo estuviera arriba con Alfred y Helena

Jay, hijo, solo dime lo que necesitas, de qué forma puedo resarcir todos mis errores, el daño que te he hecho - Bruce pidió con esperanza 

Bruce esto debe de cambiar, yo no puedo traer a mi familia, a mi hijo a esta locura, solo desearía una cosa pero no se si sea posible, algo que siempre he querido - Jason trago la emoción acumulada en su garganta - Familia, más allá de esta estupidez de las capas, respeto, amor, confianza por cada uno de los integrantes. Que Damian deje de ser tan perra con Tim si es que aun lo hace, que Dick deje de tratar de arreglarnos a todos y por una vez en tu puta vida pidas ayuda a tu jodida familia, Dick no eres el patriarca de esta casa, es Bruce y tiene que madurar de una vez. - Jason empezó a limpiar el ambiente con cada uno

Barbara solo para de ser la voz de Bruce y tu Bruce deja de ser tan perra con tus emociones, moralidad draconiana, manipulación y aprendas que puedes ser débil con tu familia, apoyarte con los que te amamos sin manipular, confiar en nosotros, dejarnos volar, no pido que seas ese hombre confiable que eras cuando joven, pero ahora tienes una adorable hija que ruego que nunca se ponga una capa y si lo hace no muera en el camino y te advierto que si me haces volver voy a pelear con uñas y dientes para que tu no la arrastres por ese rumbo

Necesito una familia lo más saludable posible para mi cachorro, que no sea el peso de la sangre la que determine quien es mejor o peor, simplemente somos diferentes, hermanos, hermanas - Jason miró a Barbara - amantes, amigos, novios, primos no importa si somos murciélagos- luego se dirigió a Selina - o no, gatos, aves, agentes independientes

Por mi hijo, por mi nueva hermanita, por mis hermanos y hermanas un trato igualitario, no más sacos de boxeo - Jason relajo los hombros - tendrán que aprender a compartirme con otros, Willis, los Outlaws, Faya, los Sokolov por que ahora también ellos son mios, son familia - Jason sintió como si un peso enorme fuera quitado de su cuerpo

Jason prometo que pondré todo de mi parte por hacerlo, seguro fallaré algunas veces, pero no dejaré de intentarlo, tal vez con el tiempo lo logre hijo - Bruce puso una mano en el hombro de Jason, no solo los ojos de Bruce estaban brillosos por la retención de lágrimas, Dick se limpiaba los ojos al igual que Barba y Step, Tim mordía sus labios con el rostro hacia abajo, estaba recuperando a su hermano de regreso, Damian parpadea de forma nerviosa negando la emoción 

Eso es bueno -respondió Jason - necesitamos arreglar una reunión para que Crane conozco a sus tíos y abuelos formalmente 

Jason puedo - Bruce extendió los brazos con tímidamente

Jason trago y lo miró con ojos vidriosos, lentamente cerró el espacio y dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Bruce cerrando fuertemente los ojos, cuando sintió los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su padre cubriéndolo su cuerpo tembló, era dolorosamente confortable, el olor metálico con almizcle y smog bañado con la colonia gastada de los recuerdos de su infancia golpeó sus sentidos, cuanto había esperado por eso, dejó que sus brazos respondieran el abrazo, Bruce inclinó una mejilla recargando la en la cabeza de su hijo y luego remato con un beso en la frente, luego sintió otros brazos a su alrededor, Jason podía jurar que ese era Dick con su maestría en dar abrazos y besos sin reservas, otros más se incorporaron uno a uno en una maraña de brazos, se sintió tan lleno y amado por primera vez en su vida

Ese fue el inicio, no de la perfección familiar, solo de un sueño que pensó que había muerto junto con él en ese almacén en Etiopía, Jason pudo decir que ese día fue realmente cuando resucitó de entre los muertos.

Tres días pasaron antes de la reunión esperada, designaron que fuera almuerzo en el jardín para que los niños pudieran correr libres, había apuestas sobre quién había puesto el lazo a Jason, casi no sabían de la vida amorosa Dick, Tim y Step votaron que era Artemisa, Barbara escandalizó a la mesa con el nombre de Rose Wilson, cuando el momento llegó todos miraron expectantes hacia la entrada del jardín, escucharon la voz gruesa de Jason luego una dulce risa femenina, el primero en entrar corriendo fue el pequeño Jason Crane

Bruce sonrió y lo subió a su regazo - Hola amigo

Hola abuelo Wayne - contestó acomodándose en el amplio pecho 

Oh por favor, yo la quiero - gimió Selina cuando vio a Jason caminando con una hermosa bebé de cabellos encendidos no mayor a cinco años en los brazos de su padre, detrás de él venía la misteriosa mujer del brazo de Alfred haciéndolo sonreír, por lo que alcanzaron a ver la mujer era alta, cabello castaño rojizo oscuro y largo 

¿Será Artemisa? - Dick se estiró el cuello lo más que pudo 

No me lo parece - Ducke estaba mejor colocado - no está tan construida como la Amazona

Jason sonrió al ver a todos estirando el cuello como avestruces, Selina se adelantó para recibir a la pareja y aprovechar para robar a la niña de brazos de Jason, la cercanía logró que pudieran mirar a la mujer, un poco más alta que Barbara, elegante de pechos turgentes bien formada de silueta más femenina que musculosa que se vislumbraba en su ceñidos pantalones de mezclilla y una coqueta blusa que dejaba entre ver su abdomen, cuerpo ágil y torneado, los hermosos ojos azules turquesas extremadamente brillosos, a lado de Jason parecía tan pequeña y frágil, Jason sonrió y tomo su mano 

Laura cariño te presento a la familia - habló Jason con voz dulce - Dick Grayson-Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Timothy Drake-Wayne, Kate Kane, Luke Fox ya conociste a Selina Kyle y la dulce cosita a un lado es Helena Wayne seguido de Damian Wayne y el patriarca Bruce Wayne, pero para ser sincero al único que tienes que impresionar es a Alfred Pennyworth - Jason sonrió descaradamente giñandole un ojo al Alfred

De la misión por cumplida Maestro Jason - respondió Alfred

Todos bueno ya conocen en su mayoría a Jason Crane Todd-Kinney que dejemos lo en Crane para evitar confusiones, esa bolita en el regazo de Selina es mi hija Elizabeth Martha Ophelia Todd-Kinney y esta adorable mujer es Laura Kinney mi esposa- Jason beso la mano de su mujer 

Bruce miró a la pequeña niña jadeó cuando escucho el nombre de Martha, su madre, la abuela de Jason, su chico siempre sabía perdonar a pesar de lo complicado que era, Selina le regaló una coqueta mirada, sabía lo que su esposo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la emoción hizo que sus ojos brillaran 

Un placer - contestó con acento hispano 

Todos por fin estaban sentados en la mesa, el centro de atención era la adorable jovencita que para nada sentían que era el tipo de Jason, se veía demasiado dulce, por lo general a Jason le atraían las mujeres fuertes tanto en su físico como carácter, rudas capaces de darle una paliza, con excepción Isabel azafata su relación fue breve, Bruce agradeció que no fuera alguien como Rose Wilson, la joven frente a Bruce no era ningún villano ni heroína, sino una mujer normal

Jason le pidió a su hija a Selina para que le permitiera comer, pero ella se lo negó, Crane tomó lugar a lado de Bruce y Helena

¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? - Preguntó Bruce

En México, yo visitaba a mi nana y Jason trabajaba en un caso con su equipo - la voz de la joven era amable y melodiosa, se veía tan gentil

Larga y aburrida historia Bruce - Jason robo la palabra - no queremos aburrirlos 

Alfred colocó las copas con jugo de naranja - Oh temo que la caja donde enviaron el Krug Clos d'Ambonnay es imposible de abrir, se requiere llave, temo que tendremos que sustituirla por el Deutz Dom Pérignom

La Champagne había sido un pedido especial y por algún trágico error de la importadora la había dejado en una elegante caja de metal grueso, pero sin la llave para abrirla 

Alfred si me permites - pidió ella la botella, los ojos de Jason se agrandaron girando su cabeza hacia su esposa

Alfred le entregó la caja - me temo que es imposible, se requiere una soldadura ya que el metal es grueso y duro como una caja fuerte

Cariño, no... Kinney Logan - advirtió Jason, pero fue muy tarde dos enormes garras salió uno de los nudillos de la chica, no era hueso si no de metal, ella de un solo movimiento rompió los sellos, abrió sin esfuerzo el empaque cerrado con un leve gruñido, al parecer lastimo un poco sus manos con los filos de la caja pero la piel se regeneró de inmediato, luego retajo una garra con cuidado rompió la envoltura que aprisionaba el corcho, con un solo movimiento fue votado sin que éste derramara grandes cantidades del espumoso contenido, la garra se retrajo y la piel en un segundo volvió a su estado normal. Laura entregó a Alfred la botella con una suave sonrisa y luego limpió los restos del líquido con la servilleta. 

Cuando levanto la mirada hacia su esposo solo dijo - ¿Que? - como si eso fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, todos boquiabiertos 

Cariño, no garras en público - gimió Jason 

Oh, solo quise ayudar - ella subió los hombros regalando una dulce mirada a su esposo

Jason - Bruce miró a su hijo

Como dije larga historia - Jason no pudo evitar la traviesa sonrisa.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que muchos ya lo tienes, en lo personal me encanta Artemisa para Jason, pero creo que Jason necesita más relaciones antes de atar lazos, el personaje de Laura combinado con un contraste salvaje y dulce se me hizo buena idea  
> Gracias a todos por leer,


End file.
